Lucy's story
by Ellie-016
Summary: Lucy is ignored by the guild after Lisanna came back.A mission gone terribly wrong and now she needs to stay somewhere. She meets great new people on a strange Island. Will she discover the great secrets of Spero Island and will she be saved on time? Follow Lucy in her adventure at Spero Island! (The title is going to be changed and don't mind any mistakes! give it a shot!) Nalu
1. Chapter 1 :The beginning

**OKay so I've rewritten this chapter . There are probably some more mistakes please don't mind them. Also the next few chapters aren't rewritten yet so if there is something not right tell me . I'm fixing it as soon as possible. **

**Read, enjoy and Review ;p**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been almost 4 month's that everyone started to ignore me. It felt like hell. The only people who talk to me are Wendy, Juvia , Levy, Mira and happy. When I sit next to Levy , Gajeel tries to cheer me up saying this will soon be over. Laxus is also worried but he's most of the time gone with his team. When he comes back he looks over at the crowd around Lisanna and Natsu. He just roll his eyes and ask I'm alright.

I woke up the next day and sighed. I felt a little down that Natsu wasn't in my room . It is weird that I would miss that baka . I went to the bathroom took a long shower and dressed up. I took my blue top and skirt. I let my hair down and went to the guild.

I entered the guild and greeted everyone like always. ''Hello everyone''

Only Levy and Mira answered back just as I expected.. I went to the bar to get a milkshake maybe that can make me happy.

''Hi Lucy, What can I get ya?'' asked Mira. She smiled at me but in her eyes I could see that she was worried.

''The usual for me.'' I said back as I lay my head down.

'' Lu-Chan !Hay how are you?''Asked Levy who ran up to me.

''Ow hi Levy I'm okay'' I said when suddenly team Natsu and Lisanna came in the guild.

They make a lot of noise , Gray and Natsu were in a fight again. I saw that Lisanna took Natsu's hand and whispered something in his ear. Erza came straight at me with Gray and Natsu behind her. She fold her hands and looked at me. I didn't look back until she cough a little.

''Hi Lucy'' she said. ''Hi Erza, Gray, Natsu .'' I smiled because they were finally talking to me. I looked at the way they were standing. Gray and Natsu were looking to the ground.

''Well we wanted to tell you want Lisanna is back on our team. ''the red head began .''Great a new member in the team! I'm fine with it'' I said. Actually I wasn't but if they wanted her in I understand. They knew her since they were kids. Maybe if I get to know her I can be friends with her.

''You don't really get it Lucy. ''Gray spoke up while still looking at the ground. 'Why is he afraid to look at me?'  
''We want Lisanna in your place in the team. It is no big deal. You can go on solo quests and get stronger!" Erza said again. She gave me a little tap on my shoulder.

I fell out of space. ''Wait what? You think I'm weak?''I said angry but trying to be friendly. I slowly removed Erza's hand from my shoulder. It just felt to uncomfortable.  
''No it's just before lisanna was gone, she was in our team and we want her back. ''Said natsu while he looks straight in my eyes. HE didn't stare at the ground anymore but as he looked at me I couldn't get my eyes of his.  
''Well fine !If that is what you want."I put a bright smile on my face trying to hide the tears that were coming down. I left as soon as I could before they saw a tear running on my cheek .

I ran outside the guild and stared to run faster and faster until I saw some rocks. I cried there for more than an hour. I looked down and thought if I fall here I would be dead. It's not that many people would miss me. For a minute I thought I'm gonna jump but someone grabbed me from behind.  
''DON'T DO IT LUCY! DON'T JUMP!'' It was Wendy.  
I turned around and we talked for a while. We sat on a fallen tree. Tears running down and I had someone I could talk to. If she wasn't here I would be dead. The idea frighten me.

_Time skip 1 hour_

''I don't think it's a good idea Lucy, I will miss you so much." Wendy said while walking back to the guild.  
"I know but I have to do it. I can't look at those two getting together. I just realized that I loved him.'' I look down at the ground. Yeah I think I love that idiot. How could I be so stupid.

"Lucy! You two would be a perfect couple ! Just stay and try to be with him!" Maybe Wendy was right? Maybe if I stay I can make some sense in his head.

But as we entered the guild My nightmare became true. Lisanna and Natsu who were kissing each other. I try to hide my tears but Wendy was first. She took my hand and whispered. "Lucy maybe you should go. I think you need a break." For this time I agreed with her.

"YO EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT!" Natsu yelled as he was standing on the table.

"I'm Officially together with Lisanna !" He said and the guild sheered and congratulated them.

"Yo Flame Brain I never thought that you would get a girlfriend!" Gary said and taped really hard on his back.  
Before Natsu could react Cana yelled to everyone. "PARTYYYY!"

That night Fairy Tail partied again . I couldn't watch this anymore and decided to head home. From the corner of my eye I see Mira, Wendy and Levy looking worried at me and then I was gone.

The next day I decided to walk to fairy Tail really early.

Team Natsu wasn't there and I walked up to Mira. The guild was empty except for the few friends I had left.  
''Can I speak to the master?"  
''Of course you can Lucy, just go inside." she said. I could see that Mira was crying softly. She knew what I was going to do.

I opened the door and I told Makarov everything.  
''That is why I want to leave the guild."  
"I understand my shild, Those stupid kids need to learn something !'"he said with an angry tone in his voice.  
"IS there any chance you come back?"  
"I don't know master it will take some time."  
''Before I let you leave the guild can you do just this one last request?"he asked  
"Okay if that is what I need to do to leave the guild."  
"Just go to the train station, you're partners will be waiting there." he said while he was sending a message to someone.

I went to Magnolia's train station.  
I saw the people that I didn't want to talk to but 2 people got in front of me.  
"ah Lucy you made it ."said a little girl. It was Wendy who had a bright smile.  
"YO bunny girl are you ready?"Asked Gajeel. He smirked and looked at me from top to bottom.  
"Yeah and stop calling me like that!"I said angry.  
"Calling you like what?...bunny girl?"as he began to laugh I tried to slap him but I missed. Then both of them laughed harder. When I looked back I didn't see team Natsu anymore. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Me, Lisanna , Erza and ice princess came back from a mission. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I felt also sick as hell from that stupid train.  
"I'm never going to ride that train again." I said annoyed.  
"Yo flame brain you always say that but still you go on that train."Yelled gray back at me.  
"oi, Isn't that Lucy? It would be fun going with her! wait I'm going to ask ."I was happy to see her. It felt like years that I've talked to her and besides we were a little mean to her the other day.

But then Wendy and Gajeel were in front of me . They were making so much fun. Lucy was laughing . It was a real laugh not the fake one from yesterday.  
"Looks like she found some other company. "Lisanna hugs me from behind and lead me back to where we were standing before.  
She touched my shoulder so I turned to her.  
"you don't have to follow her like a dog! You are with us " sheshe said. "You are with me" she whispered at last.  
"I guess you are right "although I felt a little weird seeing her with Gajeel and Wendy making jokes and laughing instead of me.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

We sat on the train and Wendy asked not to wake her up or she is going to do something I really don't like.  
So I decided to leave her alone.  
"Yo , bunny girl are ya okay seeing that flame head and the rest?"  
I struggled to answer" yes but it's okay I will get stronger and get my revenge to prove I'm not weak."  
"ghee ghee" all he did was that weird laugh and then he felt sick. So it was them at the station.

I read the mission:

Help wanted  
Destroy a dark guild called Devil shadows.  
Reward 1 million jewels  
Address : the center off Hargeon Town

* * *

**Authors corner**

**Ellie says: **Woow my first chapter yayy sorry for any mistakes or wrong spelled words.I know my English isn't that great and i'm sick ;(  
Please leave a review and give some advise or something?Did ya like it ?

Lucy is sad

Team Natsu kicks her out of the team

Lucy want to leave the guild

She go's on a mission

What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2 : My death And strong feelings

**Ellie say's:**Thank you for reading my story and that you like it! I wasn't sure if it was good or i made this chapter a little longer :p .Now is Ellie really happy so here is the second chapter! :))

* * *

_**Chapter 2 :My death ? And strong feelings.**_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

the mission didn't sound that hard just destroy a dark guild ? I asked by myself.

We were almost there , back in Hargeon town . The place were I first met Natsu.

Euh stop thinking about him Luce he hurt you.

"Lucy ...what's wrong?" Wendy asked with a sleepy face.

"Wendy you are awake.I was just thinking and saw outside that we are almost there."

"Okay will you wake me up if we arrive?" She asked

"Of course i will."

The train stops at the station and i woke Wendy up while Gajeel was nowhere to be found.

Apparently he ran out of the train as soon it stopped.

"Oi,you two are very slow especially you bunny girl"

He gave me a grin and I started to get mad again.

"Remember i told you not to call me that again!"

"Nope , not really bunny girl .ghee ghee"

As he laughed I ran after him.

**Wendy P.O.V.**

I had a nice sleep on the train although when i woke up a little earlier i saw that Lucy was struggling with something.

When we were of the train Gajeel was teasing Lucy again whit that name.

I started to laugh when Lucy went after Gajeel and he was running away from looked a little pissed off.

As i was waiting till those two came back i looked around a were a lot of people,

And it looks like this town is are we going to fight this dark guild.I sighed and just wanted to sit and relax when Lucy and Gajeel came back.

It's good to see Lucy smile again. That reminds me from the good times we is like a big sister for i need help she always helps me and if i have any questions i could ask her. I fully trust her.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

As me and Gajeel got finished ,we were looking for Wendy.

"Why the hell did we leave her alone."i said

"Because you couldn't resist to run after me." Gajeel said with a grin on his face.

"Just shut up ,there she is."

As we meet up again we went to the family who send this request.

It was a large butler brings us trough many rooms .they were all different. One room had a really old style and the other had a lot technology, we finally were there.

The room had this new modern style and new furniture with only colors like black and white.

You wouldn't expect this because all the other rooms were all different.

"So you are the mages who accepted the request finally. Can i see the guild stamp?" Asked the man."Sorry i didn't introduce myself i am Gale Moan Green-law. But you can call me Gale."he man looked like he was 40 years old and had short dark raven hair and wears business clothes .He was probably someone important in the business world.

"Well i want you guys to destroy the dark guild devil want to destroy this town and i can't let that happen. Our guardians were searching for them but they couldn't find were the guild is located. We only know they are somewhere in the woods out of town. Please destroy them they already killed more than 20 people here in town and i don't want that it get's worse."at the end he looked sad and wanted to cry." We will take care of them ." Said Gajeel.

I wanted to tell the same as Gajeel but I started to get a bad feeling about this mission. Of course i didn't say anything. I don't want to look scared or weak.i stood up walked to the door and said: " come Wendy , Gajeel let's do this!"they nodded and we left the mansion.

**Time skip 30 minutes Lucy P.O.V.**

We finally reached the woods next to the city. I didn't know this town was so looked really exhausted and maybe we could take a break before we enter the wood. It seems dark out there and a bit scary. "Let's take a break!"

"Isn't it better if we just go there already come on! I wan't to kick their asses!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Well no don't you see that Wendy is tired of walking it's just 5 minutes that won't make a difference." A said back to him. What i didn't know is that those 5 minutes costed my life.

"It's okay Lucy I can go further if it's necessary." Wendy said.

" No Wendy you have to rest a little bit . Here take this." As I took a candy bar from my pocket i gave it to Wendy."Thank you Lucy!"

After more than 5 minutes we got up and started to walk again. We entered the dark woods and it started to rain great that's just what we need.i thought on a sarcastic we were looking for shelter Wendy found a huge cave. "Good we can stay here until the rain stops." Wendy was making a fire so we could warm up. It was pretty cold out here in this cave. As the fire started i looked at the cave itself. It had this beautiful drawings on the wall." Levy would probably love to see this." I said as i sighed."you mean bookworm? Is she into this kind of stuff?" Asked Gajeel on a sarcastic tone but i think he was surprised and wanted to know more about her although he didn't show that.

"Yes, she is busy writing a book and it's something about people who lives in a cave and trying to survive. She wanted to write something different than the usual."

When finally the rain almost stopped we decided to go further. But as we walked out of the cave we saw a group of 6 people walking in our direction. Wendy and I started to panic as we say their guild stamp. Devil we were at Gale's mansion he shown how their guild stamp looks like."ghee ghee" Gajeel began to laugh." Why the hell are you laughing ? Just shut up before they see us." I whispered just hard enough that only He could here it was to late.

" ooh look there a celestial spirit and her two little dragons." Said one of them."it's good that you came to us ,we were just looking for a fight and a few people to kill!" As they all started to laugh with us. Gajeel and Wendy started to fight. Both of them were doing their dragon roar. The group fights back they also did a roar."That means that..that.. you all are dragon slayers?!" I felt frightened and wanted to run but i stayed and fight back.

A guy with blond hair looks straight at me. "You know i take this girl" he said. He started to attack me." Open up gate of the lion Leo!"

"Hi princes well i guess this is going to be a hard one but let's do this!"he said with a grin on his face.

While we were fighting it looked like we were winning.3 of the 6 guys were already out. But than they just started to fight better." It looks like their building up their magic." Gajeel said. As he said that Wendy and i looked his way. Then there was a surprise attack. It came straight at Wendy.

"WENDY nooo watch out!" As i yelled a ran to her and jumped in front of her .The attack hit me really hard right in my chest. My eyes wanted to close. The last thing i could say was :" Loki please take Wendy and Gajeel and go back to the guild!"

"But princes i can't leave you here! I stay."

" Loki please just do it take them somewhere save!"

I could barely talk .

**Loki P.O.V.**

I look at the princess with tears in my eyes. Gajeel ran in through the woods so Lucy would be save. I sat next to Lucy with Wendy. She was trying to say something.

"Please , princess don't talk."

"N..Natsu..." That's the last thing i heard an than she fainted.

A bright light began to shine. A second later i saw it wasn't a light but a lighting bolt that came right at us.

I took Wendy in one hand and grabbed Gajeel in my other.

"What are you doing men! We've got to fight them! We can't leave Lucy alone there.

All 3 of us were crying out loud but this was one of her last words. She is my master i can't let her is what she wanted. The three of us were badly injured.

**Normal P.O.V. Back at the guild ( time skip 2 hours)**

It was pretty quiet in the guild. Although Natsu was fighting with Gray and Erza was sitting at the bar enjoying of her favorite meal : strawberry cheesecake. Cana was drinking,Mira was serving drinks and Levy looked kind of wanted to give Charla a fish but she rejected him.  
They both saw that Levy was sad and they came to sit with her.  
"Why are you so sad levy?" Asked Happy.  
" It's because I have a really bad feeling about this mission Lu-Chan went on." She said.  
"i'm a bit scared too ,but I have faith in Wendy that everything will be alright!" Said Carla trying to convince herself. Elf man was talking about being a men and Lisanna sat next to Erza. She was now in their team although she felt a bit weird. She was happy that she was with Natsu now and that he chose for her instead of she felt guilty. They could have being friends. A little later she ereased that idea and felt good the way it was now without Lucy.

Makarov sat in his office thinking about Lucy." Gajeel, Wendy I hope you can convince her to stay."than he heard something that barks into the guild.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

While I was busy fighting again with that ice princess the guild doors opened wild. Because of the sunlight you couldn't see who they were. As they came closer I saw an orange haired guy who was carrying a girl and behind him was a guy with dark hair. Then i recognized them. It was Loki , Wendy and Gajeel.

"Quick bring Wendy to the infirmary!" Yelled Loki. I ran over to them. "What happened why are you guys so badly injured ?" I asked with a worried face.

Then Gajeel gave me a disgusting look " this is all you're fold!" He yelled at me. What did I do ? I asked myself. But than I've got this painful feeling in my heart. There was missing something or someone. Than I realized " where the hell is Lucy?!" I yelled at them.

" don't start yelling at us and pretend that you care about Lucy. Because of you she is gone!" Yelled Loki back. " you know she went on this mission to quit the guild. She wanted to prove she wasn't weak! And she isn't. Lucy saved Wendy's life. " Loki was crying and got the attention Of everyone. Even Gramps came out of his office." You know her last words were?" He asked painfully "You're name !"" Be proud of it that you hurt her!" As he said that he went after Gajeel to Wendy in the infirmary.

My name ? Why my name ? I asked myself. Slowly i realized my eyes started to get wet. I was crying . Why am i crying? Lisanna came over to me and she started to hug and comfort me. " stop okay. It was her choice to go and her choice to save the others! It's not my fault she's gone why do i even care." I yelled to not anyone in particular." You're right you didn't do anything wrong." Said Lisanna back.

Though i said that i felt sort of guilty. Why did we kick her of the team she was my best friend , she was a nakama.

"Naaatsuuuu " said Happy who went after me when i left the guild.

I went to sit by the river and just stare at how the water was right behind me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Levy fell down on her knees and she knew something was wrong and couldn't do anything. Carla went to check on Wendy who was still sobbed. The words Loki yelled wasn't only meant to Natsu but also to Erza, Gray and Lisanna. Erza didn't mean that Lucy was weak. She only said that Lucy could get stronger on solo jobs. Erza thought that she didn't explain it right to did we kick her out ,she was like a sister to her,she didn't want to eat of her cake anymore it wasn't right.

Master was really quiet. He went back to his office and was also sobbing. Mira felt so much pain. Not only that the feeling of losing someone close again but also that Lisanna was grinning. " Lisanna why are you laughing? " Mira asked her . " it's just her own fault. Not ours."

" today we lost someone important so don't stand there and laugh!"

" wait you all ignored her ,okay ,not everyone so why does the others cry i mean you didn't care then so why now you do ?" She yelled

" She is part of the guild and our nakama. Luce was family that's why!"

Than the guild doors slammed open...

* * *

**Authors note**

**Ellie says: **well here is the second chapter! Although i don't really like the ending part :/ but i ran out of idea's for now... So what did ya think of it? Tell me and leave a review ! ^^

Sorry for any words I've wrote wrong :/

Lucy and the others went to the town

they met Gale

Wendy found shelter for the rain

Members of devil shadows attack them

Lucy saves Wendy

is Lucy dead ?

Wendy, Gajeel and Loki are back at the guild

they blame Natsu for Lucy's dead

Everyone is sad except Lisanna

Is Lucy really dead?

does she come in the guild all of the sudden?

What will happen next ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Spero Island

**Ellie says:**To everyone who is reading my story... Thaaankss for that!I didn't really knew if someone was going to like it.

Also please, please, please, leave a review .Just comment what you think about the sorry, what you like (or not), any advise or something... I just need your opinion ,it keeps me going.

so now here it is the 3th chapter :p

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spero island**

**Normal P.O.V. Back at the guild**

When the doors opened everyone hoped to see Lucy coming in. You never know if she made it or not but instead they saw Natsu and Happy.

Nobody actually knew if she was dead or not, they left her there but it was on her command. She offered her own life , put it in danger to save her close friends. Natsu acted all cool and well but on the inside he felt a huge loss. But He didn't admit it. He would live on and try to forget everything.

Also Gajeel and Laxus went to Hargeon Town again. Makarov wanted them to go and take Lucy's body. It was a hard job but they've accepted it.

They found out that Lucy's body was missing and there was a lot of blood on the ground and you saw that there was a fight. Immediately when Gajeel and Laxus saw that ,they went back to the guild to report it to the master.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

As my sister yells at me I realized I hurt them. Maybe I was a little to hard. I don't really know Lucy. I Was jealous of her. Normally I wouldn't say or do such things .What happened to me? I surly was going to apologize. Then Natsu came back. He stood next to me and acted like everything was alright but I saw that he was hurt. I will just try a conversation.

"Euhm..Hi..are you okay?" I asked really carefully.  
"yeah...why wouldn't I be?. He struggled but had a sad tone in his voice.  
"I'm going to see Wendy, Wanna come too?" I replied

"Nah, I think I'll pas but say hi from me;"

So I walked towards the infirmary with the thought of apologizing to her . I feel kind of guilty so I decided to apologize to Loki too if he was still there, and he was.

Wendy said it wasn't my fault but still everyone was sad and looked to the ground. Loki didn't want to hear anything about it. He tried not to yell at me and said that if all of us just accepted her and didn't ignore her this would not have happened. He also said that I was apologizing for the wrong reasons, that I did it so I don't have to see my friends hurt instead of doing it for Lucy.  
I think about what he said. i went to the bar where Mira was standing.

" Mira-nee sorry about what I said. I don't know why I said that in the first place .When Gajeel and Loki told us what happened with Lucy I was shocked and reacted in the wrong way." I sob

" I ... I miss Lucy. I wanted to talk to her but never got the chance. It's my fault and I feel guilty about it!"

"Lisanna, it's not your fault. It is he guild and team Natsu's fault." We hugged and than I saw Laxus and Gajeel that went into Masters office.

**Normal P.O.V. Makarov's office**

Master was busy with the complains of the council Again. Laxus and Gajeel entered the office And he stopped with the papers." So what did you guys see there?" gramps asked. He was scared of What they were going to tell him.

"Well we didn't find her body it was gone and no one was there only a bit of blood on the ground." Laxus replied

the old man's eyes started to shine. There was a chance that she is alive." Well there are two options now. One, she is alive and walking around somewhere or two she is dead and someone's got her body."

" So there is not going to be a funeral because she may be alive?" Asked Gajeel

" No ,there is going to be one , tomorrow. I don't want that the guild knows about this , they will search for her. If Lucy is alive she will come but don't forget ,she wanted to leave the guild."

Gajeel knew that Lucy wanted to leave , Makarov told him before the mission so he could try to convince her to stay. Laxus know that she wanted to leave but didn't knew she would actually do it.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I was lying on the ground. I sent Loki and the others away and saw a light coming straight at me and passed out.

Later I woke up in an unfamiliar room. the walls were white and there was just one window on my left. I could barely move but I saw that there was only a bed and a closet in the room. Then someone came in.  
" hello , how are you feeling?" A gentle girl's voice asked. She has long brown hair. She wears a cute blue top and black shorts with long boots.  
" i'm fine but what happened ? Where am I? How did I came here? And who are you?" I overwhelmed her with my questions.

"Sorry , I am Shana Price . You remember ? When you were almost dying in the woods, well just before that lightning bolt hit you,I ran to you and just in time grabbed ya away from that spot! But you were still unconscious so i brought ya here. Welcome to Spero Island." When she was done a little smile came up .

"So Lucy what where you doing outside the Town of Hargeon ?"  
" there was this... Wait! How do you know my name ?"  
"Huh ow yeah so it's a very long story.! It all began when..."  
" When some weird clock also tried to save your live." A girl came in and explained it."That clock said your name and that is the end of the story."She had black hair with strokes of red in it. Her hair is really long. She wears a black and red Lolita dress.

" Hi, Lu ,i'm Yumi."  
"Ow jeezz , you spoiled it . Again. Why are you doing that all the time ?"  
"It's something natural ,deal with it it's my personality!" They looked each other in the eyes and stared for a few seconds before they laughed.

"Yumi is a beautiful name."  
"Thank you Lu."  
"Yeah i like her name as well, her name means:reason beautiful and mine means lily and rose. I looked it up." She smiled at me.

Those two looks like they know each other for a long time now. They gave me something to eat and drink and left.

There I was. Sitting alone in a room at a unknown place and tears stared to come down. Wendy , Loki , Gajeel ... It had to be hard for them to leave me there. Then suddenly one of my keys started to shine. It's the one of Loki ,he was back. I was re leaved he was okay so that means Wendy was save.

I stood in front of the window and saw the blue sky and a clear beach. I walked outside my room to explore the place. I closed the door and saw a hallway full of other rooms. I walked a little further and there was a stairway. I walked to the ground floor . It was a huge entry hall the walls were also white and one the floor there is a red / blue carpet.  
" already exploring the place i see" said Shana from behind  
"Yeah , so this island . How does it call again?"  
"Spero island."  
"Where is this place ?"

"_Okay so spero island is an island that is more than 400 years old. So this is the story. They say that a little bit further from Fiore there was this so called island. It had the shape of a crescent moon so they called it first crescent island._

_Here lived a group of people, They didn't had contact with the outside world. No one knew this island excited and noways there are just a few people who knows about it._

_They believed in a special girl. Her name was Celeste . Follows them she was the first celestial spirit. She had magic that nobody knew And the islanders believed that she was a goddess. She didn't live on the island , only a few people said that they had seen her._

_But one day Acnologia came ,it was hell on earth. The islanders saw how the mainland was destroyed and Acnologia came right at them. Celeste came and gathered all the islanders . She said that if we fight together we will make it. The bond between us that is what makes us strong! The islanders started to get hope again. They would fight against Acnologia and win this thing._

_The islanders prepared for the battle and Celeste too. She went towards the ocean and it looked like she was flying above the water. Then they saw everything went black,The shadow of that wild dragon. With all the power they've got they attacked that beast and didn't hold back. Celeste used all her powers and Acnologia felt down. He made one last attack. _

_All the islanders were gone .The legend says that after that Celeste turned every islander into spirits, they called the celestial spirits she was also one of them. But then it turned out just a small group of people were left behind. _

_Acnologia was gone but They saw a key on the ground. It was the one of Celeste . They became celestial wizards. They needed to protect the island and the world. The islanders had gathered hope that day learned to fight on , don't give up and to have a trusting band with your nakama. So that's why the wizards changed the name to the island of hope or as you know Spero Island."_

While i looked straight at her with an open mouth and shining eyes waiting when she is going to talk further. But that was the story. I really liked it. This place got so much history that nobody knows about. This is the place where my magic was made years ago.

"Woow this story is fantastic!"  
"Well it's a legend and I don't really know if it's true but we explored the island and yeah i believe it is. "  
" thank you for telling me the legend ,I am a celestial wizard you know."  
" I thought so " she replied  
" what do you mean , you already knew that?"  
" euhm it was just I suspected it ,And you confirmed it. I am a dragon slayer and I didn't sense any dragon slayer magic on you only that sweet vanilla perfume!"  
"Ooh hehe well thanks so if I get it right only celestial wizards and dragon slayers can access the island?"  
"Jeppe, you're right!" Yumi said . She came out of nowhere." You told her the legend didn't ya?"  
"Yes I did , I was so excited to tell her." Shana said with a grin on her face.  
"Don't mind her she is obsessed with this island." Said Yumi.

**time skip :sunset**

We walked outside to see the sunset at the beach. That was best thing I ever say it was so beautiful. But while we were there i felt this pain again. I didn't have any injuries. I missed the others from the guild. 'Why did I want to leave ?' I whispered to myself. Shana and Yumi spotted my sadness .

"Hey, we don't know your story but when you're ready just tell us." Shana said " If you want" added Yumi.  
I know I can't go back now I have two new friends and i'm at the perfect place to train. Maybe I should stay with them. I made my decision.  
" I'm going to stay here for a while if that's okay with you ?"  
"Of course it is" they said in unison.

The three of us smiled at each other. yumi putted some great music on while the sun was disappearing in the ocean. I thought of this certain person. Was he alright it made me feel all weird again . I left him. While I was thinking about him someone appeared in front of us.

* * *

**Authors corner**  
**Ellie says**:this was so hard to write . I had to make decisions and leave a few things out. Well i hope you liked it! And have a good day/night where ever you are. And don't let your hope down. Idk why i say that lol. ^^

Lisanna felt guilty  
Lucy is alive and well  
She met 2 new friends  
legend of Spero island  
Lucy decide to stay  
Who appeared in front of them?  
And what happens after that?  
see in the next chapter

thanks for reading!  
See ya!


	4. Chapter 4 : A farewell to the past

_Previously on Lucy's story_

The three of us smiled at each other. yumi put some great music on while the sun was disappearing in the ocean. I thought of this certain person. Was he alright it made me feel all weird again. While i was thinking about him someone appeared in front of us.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A farewell to the past**

**Lucy P.O.V. Spero island**

Loki appeared in front of me. I ran over him and we were strangled in a tight hug. " i'm so glad that you're alive" he hugs me even tighter.

" oh Lu you never told us about your boyfriend!" I heard Yumi saying behind me but I ignored it.

"So you brought Wendy back to the guild was she alright?" What happened?"

"Yeah Princess , I did what you asked me to do. You know I didn't want to leave you there but Wendy is alright. There is something you need to know." The mood suddenly changes and he was starting to get serious.

" what is it , don't tell me someone is dead?!" I was terrified for what he was going to say because I saw that there was something serious going on.

" well, yes they think you are dead." He looked with a worried expression waiting for my reaction.

"What? They think I am dead?"

"Yes , Because after you sent us away there was a lightening bolt that hit you. That is what we last saw. They concluded that you were dead. Laxus and Gajeel went back to look for you're body but it was missing. Master won't tell the guild that you may be alive."

"Ooh but it can be a good thing, now I have time to train here and nobody is going to look for me." But still i felt sad that they would forget me now I was supposed to be dead.

" So how did you get away? And who are you guys?" He asked while pointing his finger to Shana and Yumi.

Shana explained everything to Loki , we talked , laughed and said goodbye. Loki went back to the spirit world.

" well Lucy that is a good looking boyfriend you've got there ." yumi was laughing .

"he is NOT my boyfriend!"

" whatever ya say my love!" She teased me but I ignored it.

As we went back inside I asked why there are so many rooms here.

" oh that's because here lived a lot of people." Shana said

" but where are they?"

" Well, My brother and his friend are on a mission, Kate ran away but in a letter she said she would come back soon, Lauren would be back with Allison in a few days and Last May and Kyo would be back in a week from a world trip."

"I didn't knew there would be so much people . Are you all friends?"

" ooh god no!" Yumi took a banana milkshake." I would be dead if I had to be friends with those idiots."

" Yumi not all of them are idiots!"

" okay you're right most of them are idiots!"

We all went to our room and said goodnight. I had time to rest finally. I opened the closet and chose a pink pajama with yellow dots. Pink reminds me of Natsu's weird hair color. I went to bed but couldn't sleep.

My thoughts were with that pink haired idiot again. How could i still love him even when he hurt me. I hate those feelings, I hate him!A tear came from my eyes and knew I was not going to sleep tonight.

I went to he kitchen to grab a glass of water than I heard a noise from outside. I quickly sneak to the front door trying not to make a sound and took a lamp. There was someone at the door trying to unlock it. I stood ready with the lamp in my hands he opened the door and I punched him right in the face with the lamp.

"What the hell ?! Are you trying to kill me or what?" A guy's voice yelled quietly at me.

" who are you and what do you want?"

" Honey, the last time I remembered I lived here and who the fuck are you? You don't look familiar but still cute."

" What you ... You live here? I'm so sorry I thought you were some creep who wanted to break in or something. Here let me help ya."" a creep with a key of this house."he said.

I offered a hand so he could stand up as he took it I went to the kitchen again to grab some ice. When I came back he wasn't there but the door was open. I walked outside to see him sitting on the beach.

" here is some ice and sorry I punched you with a lamp."

" it's okay , it is a nice way to welcome a new fellow house mate."he had a bright smile that remembered me of the one of Natsu.

"I'm Kain by the way and what's yours, my dear?"

" I am Lucy and don't call me dear!"

" I won't promise anything my dear" he smiled and placed the ice on he's head." What happened to you , you look so sad and broken?"

I didn't tell my story to anyone but I feel like I can break any moment now when I don't tell it to someone. I think I can trust this guy so I told him everything what happened from the the start.

As my surprise he was really listening. Of course I couldn't hold my tears and started to cry.

" hey, you don't have to hold back for me , just cry as much as you want Lucy."

A grin came across my face while hugging him. " what are you laughing at?" He asked .

" you called me Lucy instead of dear."

" well that only this time , my dear."

He caught me trembling from the cold and took of his jacket.

"Here take this it would keep ya warm."

"Thank you."

We talked for more than a few hours than I fell asleep on his chest.

I woke up by the sun that shines bright on the beach. I felt something soft under me and saw that I slept on the The chest of Kain.

"Good morning my dear." He smiles

" Ooh god, sorry I fell asleep." I pushed away from him.

" It's okay , it seems that you needed somebody to talk to last night."

" If that isn't Kain the boy who think he can do anything." Yumi walked toward us.

"Yeppe , the one and only."

"What ?" I asked

" I am the elemental dragon slayer And someone is jealous that she isn't"

" Hi Kain isn't my brother with you?" Shana came after Yumi.

"No , he insisted to stay a little bit longer there."

At the time they came we stood up and walked back inside than Yumi grabbed my arm and took me to the hall away from those two.

" well I see you met Kain. Don't go to close to him, he acts suspicious."

Than we heard Kain yelling from the kitchen:" Yumi you know I'm a dragon slayer and that I can hear you!"

I started to laugh when Yumi her face went all red.

We all had breakfast. Shana made some eggs sunny side up with bacon. Yumi and I took some more milkshakes and Kain was sitting by the table waiting till the food get served.

"So is it true that you are a celestial mage?" Kain asked.

"Yeah , I am but I never asked what all your powers are so tell me what dragon slayer magic do you guys have , I only know what Kain's magic is."

"Well I am the nature dragon slayer." Shana said. Most of the time I use spells with flowers. Than she smiled bright.

"And I am the silver dragon slayer."

" I so love her magic , she can make anything with silver. She is a silver claimer.!" Shana said in a surprise.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked unsure.

"Well Loki said yesterday before he disappeared that you want to get stronger . This is the best place to do that. We will help you with that. Today is the first day of your training!"

**Normal P.O.V. At the guild**

Today was the day of Lucy's funeral. It started at 10 h in the morning. Everyone wears black clothes and gathered at the guild. They all will go together as a group.

Natsu was standing in a corner. He quietly cried for the one person he thought that would never leave His side. This was different from Lisanna . Erza came to him and tapped on his shoulder. Hey Natsu, do you still blame yourself? Please don't do that!" She said as she saw him crying. " I know that you didn't want this and you just went with the group.

_Flashback_

_Natsu , Gray can you come here for a second?" Erza demanded._

_" well , now Lisanna is back I think it's normal that she needs to be in our team now." Erza began._

_"I think it's a great idea, now Lis and I together."Natsu __answered_

_" It's a great idea but we are already with 4 if you count Happy too. If she comes it would be to much so someone needs to go." Erza went on._

_" Lucy always complains for her rent." Gray said_

_" yes ,she wanted to get stronger so we don't always need to save her."_

_" I don't know guys, Lucy is stronger than ya think." Natsu defended_

_"Well if she is than she can probably handle it. Okay we will vote."_

_Gray and Erza were pro and eventually Natsu too cuz he didn't had a choice._

_Flashback end_

The funeral started , some were crying others sobbing . Levy sat next to Wendy and Mira stood next to Lisanna and Elf man. Erza and gray were somewhere in the front row and Natsu wanted to say something to everyone.

"Luce,... .. You...you was not only nakama but also my best friend. I still remember how we first met in Hargeon Town. I brought you to fairy tail . I was the one who helped you with everything. And than... And then I betrayed you. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough, I am sorry that I ignored you, I'm sorry that I pushed you away and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most.

I miss you Luce. Farewell and sleep tight."

Everyone of the guild was touched by his words. No one new that he didn't really want that Lucy left the team. Now Erza felt guilty.

Natsu ran away to a place where he could be alone.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

After I said those words and ran away to a place where I could be alone. That's what I wanted ,to be alone . I ended up next to the river. All I could think about is Luce and how I could have prevented this. Why did I ever let her go. I miss her sweet sent of vanilla strawberry, her yellow hair, her yelling in the morning.

I sat there by the river all day long. The sun went down and I decided to go to her grave.

They placed her grave next to the one of her mother's .

It started to rain as hell and then the storm began. Lightning lights up the skies and thunder made sow much noise but I didn't care. I sat on my knees facing the stone : ' _here lies Lucy Heartfhilia beloved daughter and a caring friend.'_

"Natsu , i'm so sorry ."

" Lisanna , this isn't your fault. "

As I saw her hugging me from behind in the rain. We both were crying. I took her hand and brought her home.

" is it okay if we can talk tomorrow? It's kind of important." I said.

" sure , we meet at the guild." She put a fake smile on but she knew what was coming.

**Lucy P.O.V. Spero island**

It's already evening. We stopped the training because the rains starts pouring and lightning started to light up the skies. Today training was hard. We had to run 50 times over the beach. I can tell ya that beach sure is long. After that I trained my spirits Virgo and Loki helped me.

As we walked in the house we walked to the bathrooms for some towels,we where soaked from that storm.

Loki was still here.

" Loki do you think I should write a letter to gramp?"

" I think it's a good idea , than he knows you're alive and he doesn't need to worry."

Loki went back to the spirit world and I wrote a letter together with Shana, Yumi and Kain.

* * *

**Authors corner**

**Ellie says:**Well I think this chapter is kind of sad with that funeral and stuff don't ya think? Well I didn't knew what to write the words stared to fill the page while just typing and I _promise_ that there will be more Nalu moments but I want to wait till the right sorry for any mistakes ! ^^

OOh and thank you for the reviews! it helped me to write further and please keep on reviewing! I always read it and reply because I think it's important to know what you guys think . :)

Loki came to visit  
Lucy almost killed a housemate  
She trusted Kain with her past  
LUcy starts to train  
Lucy's funeral  
Natsu said some touching words  
He keeps thinking about Lucy  
see ya at the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : Exploring the Island

**_Authors note!_**

_**Ellie says:** this is important I will post from now on every Saturday . My finals began this week so it's hard to post but I'll try. Another thing I am very sorry for every mistake I made in the previous chapters in a few weeks I'm going to correct them and also I'm thinking about another name for this story , it doesn't really match so I will tell when i'm going to chance it._

* * *

**_Previously on Lucy's story_**

" Loki do you think I should write a letter to gramp?"  
" I think it's a good idea , than he knows you're alive and he doesn't need to worry."

Loki went back to the spirit world and I wrote a letter together with Shana, Yumi and Kain.

* * *

**Chapter 5:Exploring the Island **

**Normal P.O.V. back at the guild**

_Time skip 2 weeks_

2 weeks have past since the funeral and everybody started to cheer up again. The normal feeling never came back. Mira put a fake smile on her face , Levy and Wendy started to hang out a lot and talk about their story's and Lucy. Team Natsu went back on missions.  
When they come in the guild. Erza went over the bar And asked something to drink. Mira just took her order and didn't say anything.

"Mira why do you act so distant to us?" Mira ignored her completely and went over Levy and Wendy.

Natsu and Lisanna were still really close together although Natsu isn't sure about their relationship. Lisanna loves him but is worried that he will end it. "Come on Natsu, you can't act always so distant to me. You can trust me please just tell me."

Last time Natsu asked to talk to her about them but he cancelled the date.  
Than a boy came into the guild.  
Natsu just wanted to talk but than he smelt a familiar sent of vanilla.  
He looked at the boy walking in their guild to sniffed the air and Lucy came to his mind.

"I've got a letter for Makarov." the boy said.  
"You can give it to me , I will give him the letter." Mira replied to the dark red haired boy.  
"That's nice of you milady , but I will give it to himself. thank you"  
"o..okay "Mira said with a surprised look. "His office is upstairs."

He walked upstairs towards the office and knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello young boy, Who are you and what can I do for you?"he asked politely  
"I am Kain and I am a friend of Lucy."Said the dark red haired wears a blue shirt and black jeans.(_** sorry i forgot to tell how he looked like in the previous chapter)**_

"I came here to give you this letter, it's from Lucy and I had to say sorry because she couldn't give it by herself."  
"From Lucy ? How is she , is she alright?"  
"yeah, she is but Lucy really wanted to write a letter to tell you about what happened. Now she is training to get stronger."  
"And how is her training going?"  
"She really improved from the first time I've seen her but I know she can do much more.I am really sorry but I have to take my leave now."  
"Okay and thank you for bringing the letter."

Mira walked over to Master's office and knocked on the door when Kain just opened the door.  
She wondered where that letter would possibly came from and entered his office.

Makarov opened the letter . He saw the stamp and it was familiar but couldn't place it.

_Dear Master,_

_This is probably hard to take but I know everything will be alright. This is Lucy who is writing this letter. Yeah, I am still alive and well Loki told me that Wendy was save so I'm not coming back for a while.  
After what happened a girl saved my live just in time. She brought me to an Island Called Spero Island . I'm save here and met a few other people although I almost killed someone with a lamp.  
I thought he was a creep trying to break in but apparently was wrong he lived here and now he is my friend.  
Back to where I was, Loki also told me about the funeral .It feels a little bit weird to know that there was a funeral for now nobody will look for me. I'm sure going to visit once don't worry I'll keep that promise but for now I'm going to train and get stronger!_

_Sincerely Lucy Heartfilia_

_Ps: I also wrote a letter for Natsu it's the second paper but don't give it to him till he knows I'm alive and want's to look for me._

A grin came on masters head and Mira looked at him really curious what that letter was about.  
"So who sent that letter ?"  
"It is from an old friend and member from Fairy tail."  
"oh look, there is a second letter."Mira took the letter.  
" yeah please don't read it, it is personal."  
"Wait why does it say to Natsu?" Mira asked with a worried expression.  
" I think I can't hide it for you , please close the door and take a seat." He gave her the letter Lucy wrote to him and Mira read it.  
"So this means Lucy is alive?I knew that girl was strong." she smiled and was happy as ever.  
"Mira , you know that nobody can know about this."She nodded and left the office.

Meanwhile Kain left the office he walked to the guild doors but a pink haired guy stopped him.  
"Oi, Who are you and what business do you got here?"  
"Listen pinky , I don't have time for you cuz someone is waiting for me."Natsu didn't let him go so Kain punched him and walked away.  
Natsu looked stunned but turned over to Wendy when he heard her scream.

"KYAAA!"she yelled and covered her eyes.

"oi ice freak just look at you pants!"

" damn it , you flame brain!" He was starting a fight but Natsu ignored it.

" leave me alone ice freak I don't have time for this."

Natsu was curious about that weird red haired guy and walked over to Lisanna.

" Don't you think it's weird that Mira acted sad all the time and when that letter came she came out of Masters office and is all happy again? And who was that guy ?"

" Yeah but don't worry about it , maybe she just needed someone to talk to and is now relieved and about that guy maybe he's just a member from the council."

Natsu was getting suspicious. About what is going on.  
He knew it had to do something with Lucy.  
Lucy's body was never found. We concluded that she was vanished but what if she's still alive. he doesn't want to pretend that this is the end so he would find out what is going on.

**Lucy P.O.V. Spero island 2 days later**

finally I was able to sent the letter to the master.  
Kain brought it to him and told me what also met Natsu and he called him pinky. I will remember that name .I laughed so hard when I heard that.  
And after two weeks had passed I've met Lauren and Allison. They are really sweet. Lauren has orange hair shoulder length and always wears flashy clothes , Allison has also blond hair but much darker as mine.

Shana received a letter from May that they would be away for another year they thought that they didn't really got to see everything. As for me I became closer to Kain , I've trained with him like everyday now.

While the 6 of us having lunch on the beach , Shana came with the topic that they didn't explore the South side of the island yet. We were thinking about it ,to explore it and now was the time right. The sun was shining , the skies were blue and almost no wind.

Kain and I walked together . He was talking about the times when they found a cave and a ceremonial place on the North side of the Island .then Yumi came walking next to Kain trying to get into our conversation. As I began to smile she gave me a dirty look. I knew all along that she Likes him, she just doesn't admit it.I remember Shana and I teasing her with that little crush but she also gave us a dirty look back than. We are kind of used to it.

we walked and walked for hours trough the forest of the Island. Their was a mountain that we climbed an finally we were at the top and there was a terrific view. We could see the hole island from this point. The caves in the north, the hills in the West and the beach line in the East. As we walked a bit further there was a small ruined village.

" Ooh god , this must be the village were the Islanders lived, so the legend is true!" Shana her eyes were twinkling and she ran over to one of the huts. The huts were made of bamboo but some were completely destroyed. Now they reached this village but it took them the hole day to get here so Kain , Yumi and Lauren were looking for a place to sleep. I stayed behind with Shana and Alli.

A bid further there was the town but we stayed here where these huts were so we wouldn't get lost.

" Hey, Lu take a look at this!" Shana said while alli and her were bending over some books.

"What is that?"

It looks like an old dairy from a villigar, but we can't read it that's to bad."

" Let me see, ... _today was a hard day. They let me work again to finish the project. Mama can't help me because they took papa away but I think I say Celeste,she was really beautiful like the others say._" I read it out loud so they would hear me.

" Lu how could you read that?"

" I..i don't know. It's like the words were whispered in my head."

The others came back with some firewood and they said we're going to sleep here with some blankets that were in the backpacks of Shana and Yumi.

it was already dark and Yumi started a fire. We were telling pretty scary ghost story's and went to bed Under the stars. When it was midnight a weird noise woke everyone up. I was scared after all those ghost story's .The sound came from the town. It was dark so you couldn't see anything.

"Wait here , I will take a look." Kain began

" no , we are all going together if there is some monster we need much power and together we are strong" I said

so we all went to the town to search what it was.

Shana finally decided to divide by 2 because the town was Hugh and you could hear the sound coming from everywhere. the teams were Shana and I, Cain and Yumi and finally Allison and Lauren.

Shana and I walked to the center of the city. The houses were closer to one and a stinky smell grew stronger with every step we took closer to the park. There was a large park, flowers were withered, but there were also new ones. It looked exactly like someone took care of the flowers .There was a nice path where we can walk and at the end of the trail we saw a big old gray building. The roof had collapsed at the left side. Shana went inside even though we were both scared. I kept waiting outside if something here would come like wild animals or something than I could walk up to her like crazy and warn her.

There was a strong wind and it was chilly.  
"Shana are you almost finished?" I call after her. 

no response ...

I started to be worried and then saw a bright light coming from the park.  
I was shaking but wanted to find out what it was. It can not be that a light shines here ,this place is abandoned, maybe it's Yumi or Lauren who where searching for us. we are already one hour away and maybe they thought we were lost.

I step forward towards the park and the light becomes brighter. Between the trees I see an appearance, which is the light source. I walked closer and saw that it was a person, a girl. She could not see me but she was humming a song.

To my left, I hear a roaring 'roooar "I look up and fright. A mini little dragon attacking me and the girl moves as fast as she could before me.  
"Roxanne it is not normal that you are simply going to attack humans what is wrong with your attitudes?"  
"and how did you escape from the dragons world?I am sending you back"  
in a second the little dragon vanished and the girl looks in my direction.

She takes a funny head and looks at me as if she never saw a human before;  
"Hello, is everything all right," I ask carefully and look at her with a thinking face.  
"Yes everything is fine with me, but how come you are able to see me;" she turns her fingers before my eyes and doing crazy expressions.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Ellie says: **Thaaannnkks everyone for the followers, favorites and the reviews. I know i probably made a lot of mistakes again but hey I don't care, I will improve ;p  
Anyway i am really grateful that there are people who read my please leave a review just a few words. That would make me happy ^^

Lucy wrote a letter  
Kain brought the letter to the guild  
Natsu gets suspicious  
Group from Spero Island explore the South side  
Weird noise is keeping them awake  
Stranger appears in front of Lucy


	6. Chapter 6 : Celeste

**Note**

**Ellie says: **I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner. I'm currently in my finals and they are pretty important but on the other hand here I am writing a story while I should be studying. Well I hope you like the chapter! ^^

* * *

_Previously _

_She takes a funny head and looks at me as if she never saw a human before;_

_"Hello, is everything all right," I ask carefully and look at her with a thinking face._  
_"Yes everything is fine with me, but how come you are able to see me;" she turns her fingers before my eyes and doing crazy expressions_

* * *

**Chapter 6 :Celeste**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Okay I am starting to freak out! This Island is supposed to be abandoned. and here I am lost in a park I don't know where Shana or the others are and this Shining girl is standing right in front of me doing weird stuff like she never saw a human before. Now I was closer to her I could see better how she looked like.  
She was not big but rather small, long blond wavy hair and a cute casual dark red dress with a ribbon on the side.

"Can I ask you who you are ?" I asked again .  
"sure, but how are you able to see me, I mean i know here live some dragon slayer but they can't see me. I've been doing some weird stuff right in front of them but they never reacted. Oh and they think there is a ghost but that was me."  
"haha really? Well I am Lucy and I am not a dragon slayer so maybe that's why."

"Ooh my! I knew you were not a dragon slayer that means you are the one!"The shining girl was extremely starts to dance around in a circle and begin to sing.  
"Wait what? What are you talking about? I'm the one of what?"  
"Hi, i didn't introduce me properly.I'am Celeste ,the first celestial spirit ,and you are a celestial mage! you have made my day girl."

"Wha...what do you mean I've made you're day? ...OMG you are Celeste the one from the story! you've got to be kidding me!"I looked at her with an open mouth and I look amazed.  
"Yeah well I'll explain it to you. You and I are going to be best friends! I haven't talked to a human since a long time ago! Well only Celestial wizards can see me. But the thing is apparently nobody knows about this Island so I've been here all alone."

"Now not anymore! I'll be your friend. I'm Lucy."i shake her hand and that's when we heard Shana yelling.  
"Luuuu , Where the hell are you! LUCY!" I saw Shana running this way and there were three wolves behind her.  
"OOH GOD , Here you are Lucy , we've got to run!"  
"I thought you would stay in front of the building , why are you in the park!"

"Shhh don't tell them about me . Now listen carefully I don't know if we can trust them but I trust you. You see the big tree on right ?"Celeste pointed a little further from where we are.  
"Run that way and than turn to the left , there is the gate to go back to the small village your friends will be waiting there. I'm going to stop the wolves ooh ,and talk to ya later!"

I had a grin on my face and followed her instructions. When we went through the gates the wolves backed off and I saw Celeste using her power and her bright light keeps the wolves away. She turned her head and winked at me.

"hey Lucy, how did you know the way out? We were totally lost."Shana asked me mysteriously  
"I don't know it felt like my legs just walked on themselves."

"Oh hey guys we thought you were lost. Kain almost wanted to run after you. He went like crazy!"Alli said while hugging us.  
"I didn't get crazy what are you talking about!"trying to defend himself.  
"ooh yeah you were like : I hope nothing happened to Lucy, Where the hell would they be ,I hope Lucy is alright,bla bla bla"  
"and i was like don't forget Shana she isn't alone you know !"said Yumi.

"well it's normal to be worried about your comrades if it's midnight at an unknown place on an Island. So did you guys find out where the noise was coming from ? "

"Nope no idea and i guess you didn't either ?"

"no, but the weird thing is when one hour had past it stopped completely."

We all felt unsure what was happening. I couldn't say anything about Celeste but I wanted to talk to her again and maybe get some information. We all went back to sleep but I stayed awake for the look out. Kain didn't want me to do it because I looked tired . He insisted it to wake him up in a few hours to change so I could get a little sleep too. If anything comes this way I would wake them up. An hour had past and nothing happened until I saw something bright coming from the village this way I wasn't sure to wake up everyone so I sat there and watched what it was. My heart was pounding and I heard someone giggle.

And there she was. Celeste was messing with me 'Great'.  
"Haha it's just me you had to see your face it was priceless!"  
"God you've scared the shit out off me!"I yelled while whispering.

"I told you i would come back. Now where was I? Ooh yeah I've been here alone for quiet some time.  
"I know Shana told me the legend of this Island a while ago. You were the one who saved everyone!"  
"Well I didn't really save them, I tried to protect them , I didn't knew what I was doing but they believed in me .I don't know why , I'm not that powerful or a hero."  
"Yeah you are ! you have saved these people from Acnologia!"  
"And after that they turned into spirits like me , I didn't want that to happen!"  
"I've heard there were also a few who were still human?"  
"yeppe is it okay if i tell you the story in my point of view? "  
"of course you can!"

**Celeste P.O.V. 400 years ago Spero Island**

It was a regular normal day and i didn't knew what i was going to do today. the people of the village can't see me how is that possible that some of them can see me?  
Eugh my life is so weird. I was walking in the little village in front of the gate to go to the park towards the town. A little boy was on his way to a had short black hair and his clothes were old and worn out.

I hated to see the kids like this these days but I can't do anything about it. Wait why is he looking at me? I asked myself. The boy looked at me straight in the eyes. I turned but nobody was behind me so that means he can see me.! A smile came on my face but than a men took his arm and grabbed him away from that place. I sighed.  
I went back to my secret hiding place although that doesn't really maters because no body can see me. I went to sleep and the next thing I knew i woke up by a terrible noise.  
I went straight to the were it came from. People were running around like crazy chickens. I searched for the boy and there he was.  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
"That dark dragon over there is going to attack us, Celeste help us!"  
"Wait you know who I am?"  
"Yeah everyone does , but not everyone can see you ,don't ask why."

Suddenly I got this warm feeling inside and a bright light began to shine around I my head told me to say a few words."

From these people to the thousand stars. Shine and let them see what they believe in!

Than the people stopped running and stared at me like I was a ghost.  
"Is..is that a ghost?"  
"No I think that's Celeste."  
"So ,she does exist, she's going to save us!"

I heard people say.  
"wait you can finally see me?"  
"Okay there is no time to celebrate ."But a small smile came on my face.  
"We have to fight together. If we do that than there is a chance we can make it. The bond between us that is what makes us strong. Now let's go everyone gather your power and fight this monster together!"I yelled and everyone was listening.  
They gathered hope again good. Because i have no idea what i'm doing.

Acnologia is coming closer , God, no what am I going to do? a had a worried face but knew I had to do something.  
I walked towards the ocean and began to walk on water don't ask me how ,I just concentrated.

Acnologia came closer. I sent a message in my mind to him. _"Why are you doing this?!Answer me!"_ Damn why doesn't he answer.  
Okay I just have to release all my powers. Come just a little closer.  
"Okay people I will count from three and them release all the magic you've got! I know it's a lot to ask but trust me!"  
**Three**

**Two**

**One**

**NOWW!** I yelled and screamed **"SHINNING STORM!"** A huge amount of magic was released but it wasn't enough. I saw Acnologia falling down on the Island.  
HE wasn't dead ,shit what now, everyone is tired and doesn't have power anymore.  
Before i could say anything That Big ugly dragon recovered and prepared another attack.  
I reacted really quick and yelled the spell that I just learned.

_"Gather the power of all the stars , Protect the people and be our guide!"_

There was a bright light around me again and form one moment to another I was in the spirit world. But i wasn't alone some of the villagers were here to.  
"Ooh god what did I do? "I asked worried to myself.  
"Whoow you've saved us !" all the people admired me but not everyone was here.  
"Celeste where are the others?" a girl asked me.  
"I...I don't know I think there still at the Island."  
Than I transported everyone back to the there they were alive and well. Acnologia disappeared and everyone was happy.  
"Although there was a key on the ground. I knew it was mine. I always had that key with me that's what my mom told me to do.  
I look to my right and see the little boy from earlier. And then everything was clear i knew what happened and why some could see me and others not.  
I am a celestial spirit, i knew that but the people who saw me were Celestial wizards.  
"where did you find my key? "I asked the little boy. who picked up my was the same boy who i saw earlier.  
"I just found it here on the ground."  
"here you can have it back"  
"you can keep it and if you need me just open the gate."

**Normal P.O.V. present time**

"That was terrible , are you okay ? What happened next?"Lucy asked  
"eugh it was , The spirits made contracts with the Wizards and they left as for the wizards i told them to protect the world. They were are strong fighters but we have to stay strong together. I was contracted to that little boy. He's name was Jason. A few years later he came back to the island but it appeared that it was were people who entered it. Nobody entered the Island because they thought it was cursed .from then I did a spell to protect the Island, only Celestial spirits and dragon slayers can enter it.

Jason stayed on the island and wanted to rebuild the village but went further and further on the island , together we explored the parts that he never saw before."  
"Hey, don't look sad, you can tell me ."Lucy said  
"It was midnight and we heard a loud noise coming from the town."  
"Wait we heard that to a little while ago."  
"I know , but don't go there it's a bad idea. Jason and I were looking for the source of that sound and we went trough the village and at the end there it was. One house was still intact. There was no damage at all. We went inside and a few candles were in the middle of the room. Than someone grabbed us from behind and Jason was killed in front of me they took my key and left."

"wait what? here were intruders?"

"yess! but they died over the years I've been looking for my key but I can't find it anywhere"She said despaired  
"I will help you look for the key, I mean how can I ignore the scream for help from the first Celestial spirit."Lucy said with a smile.  
Than Kain woke up  
"Yo, Lucy who are you talking to ?"  
"euhm no one , just talking to myself . I'm just thinking about that weird sound but never mind."  
"Okay, I will take over now go to sleep you look tired Lu."  
" And you don't?" I asked sarcastic.  
Lucy went to were Kain was lying and went to sleep while Celeste was observing us.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Ellie says: **Hii ! I wanted to thank everyone again that is still reading my story. I've had a lot of problems and most of them are already solved. As you may now some parts of my text were vanished in all the previous chapters. So if the story was a bid difficult to understand I am really sorry about that.I've learned my lesson to not write a story on my I pad . ;p anyway i'm still fixing that problem and i'sorry again . ;0

** Anmi2830:** Thank you to comment on every chapter of my story. I've already told you that but still it means a lot to me :3  
** Rizuki Dhan: **I don't know if you still read my story but because of you I was able to find out that some of my text was gone. Soo thank you!  
** FairyTail123:** Thanks for the review! I wanted to answer but apparently i can't so here it it , thanks for the review! ;p

Lucy Talked to Celeste  
Celeste told what happened 400 years ago  
Celeste her key went missing  
Lucy agreed on helping her

Thanks for reading  
don't forget to review (maybe i should stop saying that ;/ )


	7. Chapter 7 : Ties that bind

_Previously _

_"Yo, Lucy who are you talking to ?"_  
_"euhm no one , just talking to myself . I'm just thinking about that weird sound but never mind."_  
_"Okay, I will take over now go to sleep you look tired Lu."_  
_ i went to were Kain was lying and went to sleep while Celeste was observing us._

* * *

**Chapter 7 :Ties that bind**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The sun rose and the morning breaks. Everyone woke up. Kain looked tired and he sat next to Lucy. He looked at her and saw her peaceful sleeping face. She just woke up and saw Kain quickly look away. Was he blushing? Lucy laughed and Kain looked back at her. He knew she was smiling, but behind that smile there is still a lot of sadness.

Little later we had packed all our stuff together to leave again.  
We go back the same way from where we came from. We said goodbye to the beautiful view and climbed back down towards the forest.  
It was a beautiful day, the sun shins through the trees, the birds are singing and the group was in a good mood.  
Shana made a joke and Lucy turned to respond. She walked backwards and she had noticed them and fell over a branch. She made herself ready for the painful landing but bumped into something soft. She looked up and saw that she was lying in the arms of Kain.  
They looked as deeply into each others eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, thank you for catching me." Lucy blushed and looked away to hide her face.

They walked further after the incident and they made a stop at a beautiful open spot. There were flowers everywhere. It was already Midday and we were tired. Alli and Lauren were a little behind and came later meanwhile Shana, Yumi, Kain and Lucy already started to eat.  
"well thanks guys for waiting!" yelled Alli sarcastic  
"It's our pleasure!" Yumi replied  
" we where lost track and were lost thanks to sound freak here. She said that she knew a shorter way and you guys didn't hear her so we went lost."  
" It's not my fault!" Lauren protested.

"I really want to train with the two of you , partly because you didn't show your magic."Blondie said  
"Well, Lauren her magic is really cool , she's the sonic scream dragon slayer. or that's how i called it she uses sound and stuff."Alli said  
'I'll explain it i have the ability to make sounds that are in higher amplitudes than the human voice. "after her theoretical explanation everyone looked like they didn't understand. "i use sound to attack people."  
'Oow now i understand haha sorry Lauren."Lucy said with a smile on her face  
"Now as for me i use Illusions to attack people, so basically the illusion dragon slayer."Alli said

They all ate and laughed after an hour they started to walk again. It took them another 2 hours to get back to the house on the beach.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Shana came with the unfortunate news that there was absolutely no food in the house so we needed to get on land. That means back to Hargeon Town. Great.  
i just have to accept the fact that i need to go there if i want food, Decision made nothing is better than food.

" Okay guys , so is everyone ready?" Shana asked.  
" This is our new boat it takes us to the town in just 15 minutes."  
" Cool, so it's basically a super speed boot." I said  
" Yeah it is."

We all step into the boat while Shana was navigating. In no time we reached Hargeon Town and we went to the center. And there it was t,he thing that I need , all the memories from Natsu came back and I felt sad. Kain noticed and tried to make me laugh with some bad jokes. That actually worked than out of nowhere he hugged me and said that everything will be alright. He became that sweet guy again from the beach and not the joker or whatever Yuki calls him.

"Guys come here this is a really awesome place, When I was here with Alli we went to this place. They've got the best Panini's from the hole town!" Lauren said enthusiast.  
"Well , let's eat there than."  
Kain and I broke our hug and a bid further from the crowd I thought I saw something pink. I was probably imaging things. Why would Natsu be here and besides I left the guild so I should stop thinking about it although I still have my fairy tail mark on my hand. _( if you ask why it's because she didn't complete the mission master gave her and never went back to remove it.)_

We walked in he restaurant and ordered some food. Because Lauren said they had the best Panini's so we ordered it.  
"Ooh god, Lauren you were right these are the BEST Panini's I've ever eaten!"Yumi said  
we all laughed about her reaction most of the time she is all grumpy and now with her food she is in heaven.  
"If you want to make her happy just give her food" Shana said with a smile.  
I on the other hand was worried if I really just saw him or not.  
" Lu...Lu!"  
"What?"  
" I just asked you what's up ? "  
"Ooh nothing really I'm just a bid tired it was a long day."  
" okay , but if there's something up just tell us "  
" Of course I will tell you ."

I couldn't tell this to them besides i'm tired and probably just dreaming.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Erza decides to go back on missions. Although I didn't really want to but I've got dragged away , so basically kidnapped.  
" Natsu , this will be good for you, to get your mind of things."  
Erza , Gray , Lisanna and I were on our way to Hargeon town. The place were I met Luce.  
when I heard we were going to hargeon town I was fired up to find Luce. I know she's alive, I feel it. She wouldn't die just like that ,she's strong.

we finally get off that god damn train and I feel sick like hell  
" Natsu why do you still go on it when you know you get sick on it?" Lisanna asked while hugging me.  
We went to the center of the town and I was looking around for a blond girl..  
" yo, flame brain what are you doing , she's gone okay ,she doesn't want to be found!"  
"you ice princess! "  
"Just shut up fire-breath"  
"you wanna fight, ICE PRICk?!"

"Guys is there a problem?" Erza turned to us with her dead glare.  
"n..noo look we're friends , we don't fight or anything!" Gray and I said in unison while hugging each other .

"Whatever and I also don't believe she's dead , but we can't look for her. That's what master said."  
"But meanwhile we are on a mission it doesn't mind to look around , does it?"I said  
"Not really ."Erza said it in a sneaky way . I knew she also wanted to look for Luce but she didn't admit it.  
"Wait, i thought you didn't want me to look for her?"  
"Yeppe that is true but like you said , it doesn't mind to look a bid around."

**Flashback ( still Natsu P.O.V.)**

I walked up to Masters office and told him what's on my mind so i basically stormed into his office.

_"Gramps!_ I know Lucy isn't dead so don't make up a lie. Tell me where she is ,I need to find her!"  
"I already thought that you knew and so did she. Here this is for you ." master said while giving me a letter.  
I opened the letter and recognized the handwriting

_Dear Natsu,_

_Well it's a long time ago that you talked to me and the thing is I can't blame you. It's normal that you want to spent time with a friend who was gone for so long. But you ignored me 4 months long and than kicked me out of the team.  
I know I'm not one of the strongest but I learned much from you guys. You all are sweet and loving but one thing I learned is that I don't believe in Nakama anymore.  
We used to stick together but that didn't last. But I'm still happy I took your hand that day when you brought me to Fairy tail and i loved going on missions with you ,those were the best moments of my life.__  
I decided to leave but master gave me one last mission.  
Unfortunately that didn't go well. Another proof that I'm weak. Now I'm getting stronger and I don't know if I will come back although I promised master that I would visit sometime.  
Now to the point even tough you did all that ,I still can't be mad at you just because of one stupid reason : I love you.  
Anyway , I'm writing this so you know I'm not dead but don't go looking for me, I will manage to get stronger.  
I hope you will be happy with Lisanna , she really likes you! And please don't do anything stupid!_

_Love Lucy Heartfillia  
_

I grip the paper very tightly before tears starts falling down but also a grin came on my face. She.. she loves me ? How could I've being so stupid. I didn't knew she felt that way , and I made it worse when Lisanna is my girlfriend. I never felt the same for Lis than what I felt for Luce. And now i realize i love her when she is gone ,great. I NEED TO FIND HER. Yeppe that's what I'm gonna do.I was ready to run out of the office until...

"WAIT NATSU! You are not going to look for Lucy , if you do you can't go on missions for a year!"  
"But why not?' I yelled at him  
"Because she want's to be alone!"  
"FINE, i won't go looking for her."

I left the office and saw Erza eaves dropping .  
I told Erza and she also said that I can not look for her.  
And that's when she decided to go on a mission.

**Flashback ends**

trough the crowd I saw a blond girl. A smile came up on my face. as i looked closer she looked like her but i couldn't see her face well. I smell a little vanilla sent but it's not strong. From her posture she looked sad and a boy next to her tried to make her smile it worked and then she hugged him.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled while looking towards the others.  
" What is it Flame head?"  
" That guy , that's the one who went to our guild , you see?"

"What guy?"  
"The one next to the blond right there." I turned back to point them out but they were gone.  
"You need some sleep Natsu or are you just hungry?" Lisanna asked  
"Come on let's just eat and start the mission." said Erza

I was sure of it , that guy was the one from before and the girl was Luce!

* * *

**Authors note**

**Ellie says: **Well finally school is done! Tomorrow i get my results ... so basically i'm stressed out. next chapter is almost done and i'll post it in a few for all the Followers/Favorites and reviews!Please don't mind that bad chapter name, i couldn't find anything better.

**Nicco2883 :** I'm not quite sure if there is going to be a triangle but things are happening. And yes at the end it will be a Nalu story.  
**Coolanime14:** Thanks for the review!  
**Guest:** Euhm yeah she is going to be with him in the and and thank you for the review!  
**Amni2830:** Haayy !thanks for the review AGAIN! i'm sorry i said that this chapter would be updated a few days ago but the good news is that the next chapter is done and will be post in a few days! ^^  
**iciclefangAJ: **Thank you! i know i also love that part! :P

The group went back to the beach  
There is no food so up to Hargeon  
Lucy thinks she saw Natsu  
Natsu thinks he saw his Luce  
And she looked happy  
Leave a review if you like ;)


	8. Chapter 8 : When eyes meet

**_I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story/ follows it / review it or favorite .That helps me to update sooner because than i know that there is somebody waiting for the sequel! So thanks everyone!  
here is the next chapter!_**

* * *

_Previously_

_"What guy?"_  
_"The one next to the blond right there." I turned back to point them out but they were gone._  
_"You need some sleep Natsu or are you just hungry?" Lisanna asked_  
_"Come on let's just eat and start the mission." said Erza_

_I was sure of it , that guy was the one from before and the girl was Luce!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 :When eyes meet**

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

After we had eaten we went back to the speed boat .  
Kain dared me into a fight and of course I lost. I ended with a few scars and bruises but nothing to painfull.  
"Guys, is it okay if I go to a shop? I need some more clothes that suits me more. It's not that I don't like your clothes Shana but I can't always use yours."  
"Ooh it's fine , do you want us to come with you? "  
"No, I rather go alone "  
" Okay , I will be waiting here for you in two hours ."  
" Thanks , Shana ."

they went off with the boat. I waited on the beach until there were gone out of sight.  
I walked back to the city and saw a shadow behind me. When I walked slower he walked slower when I started to run he started to run too. I couldn't leave the city for 2 hours. Shana and the others where gone so i'm screwed.

I walked faster towards the city park. There was a huge crowd, screaming people, light coming from everywhere in different colors and the fire work started. I run trough the crowds and I felt that I lost the guy. It seems that today was the day of some kind of festival.

I wasn't it the mood for a big kind of party so I went to the shops. 'Great' most of them were closed because of the festival now what?'

a bit further there was no crowd almost no people , i was alone or i thought so. The strange feeling of not being alone is freaking me out. I look around but no one is there. A few streetlights were broken so it was kind of dark in this place. I start to walk faster so i can be somewhere else less creepier.

I walked into a big street with a few streetlights on. I walked towards a building . It looked really old but with some modern statues around and a big fountain in front of was the library, well i'm here so maybe I can find some information about Celestial magic.

I've been training for a few weeks now with Kain and the others but I can only do summoned magic.I want to know if I can do something else just like Urano Metria.  
"Miss, where can I find the magic section?" I asked to a little lady. She was old but looked really sweet, she wears glasses and this grey colored dress.  
" Oh it's just here to the right , my dear."  
"Thank you" in a way she said that reminded me of Kain he always calls me that and that still bothers me.

I went over to the magic section. there were a lot of books. Fire magic, Water magic, Requip magic. There it is Celestial magic. I opened the book and come to the conclusion that I already know everything what's in here. What now as I sighed I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Lucy , Long time no see, what are you doing here?I thought you were gone!"  
It was Hibiki as he said with a smile  
"Hi , i'm still alive and well! I was just looking for more information about my magic, I want to get stronger but there is noting in this stupid book that I don't know already!"  
"Well you have to look in the forbidden section;"  
" Wait what? is there a forbidden section?" I asked , I followed Hibiki while he was walking towards the end of the library then he made a few turns and there it was the hidden part of the library.  
" Here you should be able to find something but make sure that you don't get caught."  
" Thank you!"  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a worried way while looking at my bruises and scars  
"yes, i'm fine I was just caught up in a fight."

There were lots of books and I was tired of looking. I found it finally it was next to the book of lost magic. I wanted to open the book when somebody walked this way. 'Shit I have to move.' There was Hibiki again he took my hand and we run a few hallways and we ended at the exit of the library.

"Well, I heard someone coming and realized you did't really knew the way around , did you find what you were looking for?."  
"Thank you really and yeah I did find something."

We said our goodbyes and I walked back to the festival. The people were partying like crazy just like we used to do in Fairy tail . I felt that bad feeling again. Somebody was following me .  
It's the same guy. Meanwhile i was planning my escape i looked at the time.'Thank god 2 hours have past' i would now be waiting at the beach again so that means i can get away from this creep.  
He was still following me but now he got didn't mind if i knew that he was there or not, now he wants to catch me no matter what i think.  
I was scared like hell and run towards the beach. Now I was definitely sure. There was a blond boy chasing behind me and He looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

I saw a two people sitting a bid further on the beach as I was thinking about running to them and yelling that there is a creep behind me I heard Shana screaming.

"LU FASTER THIS WAY!"  
I was close to the boat and took a jump. The guy was faster than I thought and he grabbed my leg. the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the ground.  
"Nature dragon's claw!" Shana protected me  
"Well , I will see you again Blondie!And don't die like before" the boy grinned  
I was on the boat exhausted as hell.I was looking at the boy that was sitting on the beach meanwhile running to where we were. I looked straight in his onyx eyes.I recognized those eyes immediately but i didn't want to see him.I kept staring while holding the book tight in my arms.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I was tired and couldn't sleep again. But this time because of the noise from the street. Apparently there is this so called festival here and decide to take a look.  
I walked down the hallway and see Lisanna standing there at the vending machine.  
"Hey, couldn't sleep either?"  
"No, not really." She said  
"Well , there is a festival, wanna take a look?"  
"Sure sounds good to me."

She took my hand , basically she thinks we are a couple but I still i'm not that sure we should be, we walked past the crowds and saw a blond boy shadowing a girl.  
"Look Natsu , he looks suspicious don't you think?"  
"yeah , But can you please tell me why are you so tens and looking for something, It has something to do with the mission isn't it? why can't I know what it is about?"  
"Okay Natsu I will tell you only because I think it's your right to know, this mission is the one Master gave to Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel. They needed to destroy a dark guild called Devil Shadows but they never completed it."  
Silents came and we both looked at the ground.  
"So , I was thinking that dude is following a girl and there is something fishy about it, he had a guild mark but i didn't see it that well."  
We walked the same way he was going but we lost him , he was out of sight.  
"Natsu, do you want to go to the beach, we already lost the guy."  
"Yeah sure."

we walked towards the beach. It was peaceful and quiet. We took a place not to close to the water and looked to the horizon. The sun was already gone and the moon was up but it still looked beautiful.

"Natsu , ...remember the time when we were at Lucy's grave and you said that you wanted to discuss something with me? What was it?"  
"Lis, It's just ... I don't know how to say this but after Luce was gone I felt empty inside. I love You Lis but not in the way I love Luce I think. "  
"It's okay Natsu , I knew it all along , but hey a girl can dream don't ya think?" She looked at me in a sad way , tears are ready to fall down but she hold them.  
"Natsu, you have to know I love you but no matter how much I want to be with you , I just can't because I know that you don't love me back but you love Lucy."  
We sat there for a while both crying and cheering up each other. No matter what we were still friends .  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah "  
"We are still friends right because I can't effort to lose you?"  
"Lis , No matter what I will always be your friend!"

We smiled at each other and made some jokes and brought back some memories. Until we saw a blond girl running to the beach. She was screaming and was still deciding witch way to run. Why was she running? Was there something wrong?  
She looked our way but than another girl yelled at her

"LU FASTER THIS WAY!" I couldn't see her that well , she was sitting on a boat. The blond girl jumped to the boat but something caught her leg. IT was that blond guy from before. so that means she was the girl he was following.

"Hey look at that, that's the guy from before, what should we do?" She asked  
I was about to run over there and attack when the other yelled  
"NATURE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"Wait she's a dragon slayer?" The blonde girl managed to get on the boat and that guy whispers something. I could hear what he said " Well see you later blondie! And don't die until then like before"

"Huh wait is that... is that Luce?"  
I ran to were the boat was. I saw her ,a blond girl she was staring right in my eyes while she looked terrified. I couldn't see her face that well but i was sure of it that it was Luce.

I saw how she left again.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Ellie says: **So that's it for this chapter did you like it? I liked writing this chapter with all those chasing and Nalu stuff. There is also a Nali moment.^^ So my vacation starts now and that means i will update sooner yaayy! ;D

**ShugoYuuki123:** Thaanks for the review! at first i didn't really think someone would like it or not :P  
**FairyTail123:**Thank you again for leaving a review! That helps me to update sooner , really otherwise i would take a few weeks or so haha ;D  
**Anmi2830:** Yeah it was finally some time for them to to meet but than again they just looked into each others eyes. a Meeting will come soon ^^

Lucy stays for some shopping  
Some guy follows her  
She found a book of her magic  
Lucy is being chased again  
Natsu kind of broke up with Lisanna  
Natsu and Lucy had a stare moment in each others eyes  
Thanks for reading  
Please Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9 : The truth about the past

**_Hi guys i hope you like this next chapter! Because i don't really like it , the next chapter is almost done so stay tuned ! ^^  
PS: Please don't mind my mistakes!_**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Huh wait is that... is that Luce?" I ran to were the boat was. I saw her ,a blond girl she was staring right in my eyes while she looked terrified. I couldn't see her face that well but i was sure of it that it was Luce._

_I saw how she left again._

* * *

**Chapter 9 :The truth about the past**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

It happened in a split second and the worst part is that the moment when I looked in Natsu's eyes it felt like time stopped, That everything didn't matter and I wanted to run towards him but I can't. I have to train and also figure out what that book means . we were far away from the shore and I still hold that book tight in my arms.

" What do you got there Lu?"  
"It's some strange book , there is some information about my magic so maybe I can become a caster and a summoner. "  
" Okay what are you talking about?"  
"It's just I can summon spirits and I can do Urano Metria but I want more spells like that one ."  
"oooh okay , I think I get it now. But who was that blond dude that was following ya ?"  
I looked with a worried expression because I know him. He's the one who wanted me dead, he's the one from Devil shadows but I don't feel like explaining to her now. Right now I want to forget what happened on the beach and just go back to the house.

The skies were black and the see was wild, we were in the boat for 10 minutes already but suddenly the boat stopped.  
"Shana , what's wrong?"..."Shana? Okay answer me you're freaking me out!"

She slowly turns around and looks at me. "Lu , I'm sorry that i scared you but I'm worried."

" Worried about what ?"

" about you silly. The others and I talked because these past days you acted really strange and we hardly know something about your past except for Kain I think ."

" What ? you guys talk behind my back why ? I thought we were friends!"

" we are , we're just really worried. About you!"

" okay i get that ,but that's not a reason to talk behind my back , I started to trust you guys!"

" I'm sorry! Really but can you tell me what's going on , what was that on the beach who was the blond dude and that other pink haired guy?"

is was silence for a few seconds. I struggle, I don't want to tell everyone about my problems.

" fine , if you don't want to talk about it it's okay but remember I'm here for you if you need anything, we all are! But than you need to explain what is going on."

she started the boat again and for the rest of the time we were quit. I looked at the waves and was thinking. ' maybe I should tell them but i don't believe in nakama anymore it's not that I don't trust them , I mean I'm just starting to feel comfortable around them.'

we were back on the island and I went straight to my room. I changed back into my Pajama ,the one I wore on the first day .it's time to really trust them But I'm not ready to tell them.

I left the book on my desk and I gape. I want to open it and read it but it doesn't feel right. I keep thinking of what happened ,the guy why does he follow me? Does he still want to fight me? To many questions came in my head and I stood up and walked towards my bed. Time to sleep, I was really tired of all that walking and running from all day long.

Again I could not sleep this night and went downstairs to get a glass of water. The lights from the dining room were shining and I heard Yumi's voice.

" It's not that I have something against her but she didn't tell us anything about her past or who she is. I don't trust her completely."

_' What the heck ?! Are they talking about me?'_ I thought to myself. I keep standing in the hallway so I could here more of what they had to say about me.

" Don't overreact Yum, I think she is nice and she will tell you about it when she's ready." I heard the male voice say.  
_' kain what are you talking about, I hope you didn't tell them anything'_

" okay maybe she will, But Kain I know you know something about her past just tell us."

" Shana I told you I don't know anything besides she trust me so if I know something I wouldn't tell you."

"it's nice that I'm the main subject again! Really why do you keep talking about me behind my back?!" I walked inside the room everyone looked stunned they didn't expected me to come in.

" Ooh don't mind me ,just pretend that I'm not here , I'm just gonna grab a glass of water and than you can talk further."I walked into the kitchen for my water pretending like i don't give a shit.

" Lu I didn't mean it like that ,really!" Shana came behind me together with Alli , yumi, Lauren and Kain.

" So if you don't mean it like that , why are you still planning those secret meetings while I'm asleep?"

" Look , we are all worried about you and this dip shit here doesn't want to talk because you trust him, but we all know there is something bothering you and that's why you are so distant and sad most of the time. I just mean we don't fall for that fake smile anymore Lu!" That is what Yumi said in one breath.

i looked terrified , sad , and scared as hell. After what fairy tail did to me I don't trust people anymore that easily. I thought I knew that they were my friends but they didn't care anymore, they just ignored me.

"Okay you really wanna know ,here it is. I come from a very rich family the Heartfilia's , my mom died and father was always distant to me . I ran away from home and met Natsu in Hargeon town." There I paused for a sec. tears came running from my eyes.

"he took me to fairy tail , that's the sign on my hand see. Slowly I fell in love with that stupid idiot. We went on missions and we had a lot of fun. Those were the best moments of my live. Until we came back from Edolas . A girl came back with us. Lisanna . Everyone thought she died 3 years ago so they partied until the night. That lasted for more than 4 months."

As I look back to those moments more tears came. right now I'm a waterfall with all my tears. But they were listening to every word I said.

" in those four months I was ignored , even my own team didn't speak to me until one day. I was happy but they came to tell that I was off the team and that Lisanna would take my spot. And that's when I left for one last mission to stop a dark guild and there I was almost killed and saved by you , Shana."

they all looked stunned and started to hug me.

" okay group hug!" Shana said whit the tears in her eyes. Everyone was crying with me. I felt like they where also sad because of what I said.

" Look , I'm sorry Lu . Those bastards need to be punished. But for now can we just promise that if there is something wrong tell us okay?" Yumi came out of nowhere . I didn't expect her to say something like that.

" Sure, I will"

we stood there hugging each other like more than 20 minutes than i let go of everyone because i came downstairs because I was thirsty in the first place.

" Lu , if you don't mind I'm asking but can you please tell us who those guys were on the beach?" Shana asked

" Wait, there were two?" Kain asked worried.

" Okay I will tell you but first Kain how do you know about them, did Shana tell you?"

" Yeah , I was worried, you ran upstairs without saying anything."

" wait here , okay" I said and run back upstairs towards my room. From this mess I never had the chance to read in that book so I decided to show it to the others.

I told them what happened in the city and were that book came from." So the blond dude. Was the one who attacked me , he's from devil shadows I know it for sure. When he jumped to my legs I looked back and say his isigna."

" Okay so that's one but who was that other guy , he sure looked great !" Shana said with a grin on her face but it soon fainted when i looked sad.

" That guy w..was Natsu ."

" you've got to be kidding me!" Alli reacted with a surprise.

" So that's why you had such a strong and long eye contact."

" it's nothing, really! I just want to forget about it okay , right now I want to focus on this book here. "  
We placed the book in the middle of the dining table. Everyone stood around it . I wanted to open the book but something was holding me back and than I saw the worried expression from Celeste appearing behind Lauren.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

i stared at the ocean The boat and Luce were a long time ago gone from sight but I kept looking. I knew it was her and she was scared and sad and the worst part is , it was my fault. The blond guy was gone he ran away when I was 't looking. When he was gone Lisannna came next to me.

". You okay Natsu?"

" Ye..yeah but can I ask ya something?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Is it possible that that blond dude can be from this dark guild : level shadows?"  
"NATSU, it's DEVIL SHADOWS and why do you think that?"  
"yeah, yeah whatever , I saw his guild stamp but I didn't recognized it."  
"Wait so there is a chance that he is part of it and that Lucy still being chased by them. We've got to tell that to Erza!"  
"wait? right now? But I don't waanntt~~ to go to Erza she's scary!"  
Lisanna laughed and we went back to the hotel.

"where were you ! we've been looking all over the place!"Erza said but with her expression she looked more worried than mad.  
"We are okay Erza we just went to the beach but some things have happened."  
"wait? something happened ?"  
Lisanna told them we saw Lucy and she was chased by this Blonde guy.

"That guy is definitely from Devils shadows! That means that Lucy might be in great danger if they are after her. This mission will be more complicated than I thought.!"Erza respond.

"If you saw him following her why didn't you do something earlier Fire head!"  
"Ow so now you are going to tell what I was supposed to do, you ICE PRICK"  
"That's not what I mean, if that's Lucy she would be in great danger, he attacked her and why didn't you catch him!"  
"He ran away and it's not that you were there to catch him so don't blame me of this stupid ICE BALL!"  
"What did you say, CANDLESTICK!"  
"OW you heard me, ICE BALL!"  
"NOW YOU"RE GOING TO FAR" Gray started to fight with Natsu.

"And here they go AGAIN" Lisanna sighed.  
Erza turned around to the boys. "GUYS FOCUS! this mission is more complicated than everyone thought. Those devil bastards are hard to find and they are still after Lucy, if we don't do anything fast this will have a bad ending! "She stands between Natsu and Gray so they stopped fighting.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says: **hii everyone here I am thanking everyone again for reading my story! I loved to write this chapter when Natsu started to freak out and stuff next chapter is almost done and it's gonna be epic some things you would be surprised that that's going to happen and some that is really obvious that that's going to happen.

ShugoYuuki123:Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the chapter I hope you like this one too! ;p  
Coolanime14: Here is the update i know there isn't a lot of action but that will come and the next few chapters and thanks for the review again! :D

Lucy came upset home  
She told the truth  
Celeste appeared before they open the book  
Natsu is worried  
This mission is far more dangerous than they thought it would be  
Thanks for reading!  
Please Leave a review! :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Heavenly Star Magic

**YAAAAYYY Belgium won at the World Cup. It's just a little sad that some Americans are pissed of and post pictures that they don't want to eat Belgian waffles again or trow them away. With a huge fail because those waffles on the pictures aren't Belgian waffles but some eggo version . It is kind of funny that this tiny country defeated the USA but than again if you look at the other sports they are reallly good and probably even better. AND besides it's just a game for God's sake! :P**

**Soo Hii guys i'm back with the newest chapter! there is a little more action yaay ^^ I actually love this chapter and i hope you do too! Pleasse leave a review that would be really really really nice! So here it is...**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Lucy P.O.V._

_" it's nothing, really! I just want to forget about it okay , right now I want to focus on this book here. "  
We placed the book in the middle of the dining table. Everyone stood around it . I wanted to open the book but something was holding me back and than I saw the worried expression from Celeste appearing behind Lauren._

_..._

_Natsu P.O.V._

_"And here they go AGAIN" Lisanna sighed.  
Erza turned around to the boys. "GUYS FOCUS! this mission is more complicated than everyone thought. Those devil bastards are hard to find and they are still after Lucy, if we don't do anything fast this will have a bad ending! "She stands between Natsu and Gray so they stopped fighting._

* * *

**Chapter 10 :Heavenly Star Magic**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I saw Celeste appearing behind Lauren with a sad,worried and scared expression. Everyone stared at me like I was some freak that saw a ghost.I felt that something was horribly wrong.  
"What..What wrong?" I asked  
"Lu who are you talking to?"Lauren said.

"Lucy, you've got to help me!"Celeste stared to walk closer to where I'm followed my gaze but didn't saw anything.  
"Pleaseee, tell them about me, now it's to late to hide and this is really important!"

"Okay guy , I've got to tell you one more thing." I said. It took a few minutes to explain it but they understand everything. They didn't thought I was lying or something.  
"So , that time when ..when we were really scared and thought that there was a ghost it actually was this Celeste you are talking about."  
I looked at Celeste and she was laughing what made me a little more relieved that she was a happier then a few minutes before.

"Yeah , she's really sorry that , that happened , she didn't want to scare you guys, she wanted to be noticed." I repeated what Celeste told me.  
"Wait but this book here is actually forbidden so maybe there is some spell that can make Celeste appear or something"Lauren said

we opened the book. There was a part about the spirits and there it was.  
"Hey isn't that the same spell you did when you wanted to appear before the Villagers?"I looked at it and while studying the page.  
"It looks the same only I cant remember the last part."  
"Maybe we should try it don't ya think?"'Shana said while looking at Celeste but she didn't knew that Celeste stood on the other side of me while she was looking at the right. That made me and Celeste giggle.  
"okay I will try it"Celeste walked backwards so she got a little space.

_"From these people to the thousand stars .Shine and let them see what they believe in."_

"And...?" I asked  
"Sorry Lu, Celeste, I don't see you?"  
"Dammit it didn't work!" I shout.  
sniff..sniff.  
"Hey Celeste don't be sad! We will find a way"  
"But what if you don't , I can finally make some friends again but they don't see me."sniff..sniff  
"Okay the book says that it only works if the people believe in who they want to see and WAIT..."  
"what is it Lauren?"Yumi asked  
"Here , if the spell doesn't work that means that that person or spirit is cursed."  
"Celeste is there anyone who wanted to hurt you ?"I asked  
"No.. Wait yes there was . Those guys who killed Jason and stole my key!OOH that's why I came her in the first place, something is happening LUCY! I don't know what but I had a bad feeling today!"  
"Wait so you also felt something? I did too!"

"Whats wrong Lucy?"Alli asked  
"I've got this weird feeling that something really bad is going to happen and Celeste felt the same thing!"  
"When did you feel it?"Kain asked  
"When I was in the city today"  
"Maybe it's time that we to train you harder from now on so you'll be prepared for what's coming"  
"Yeah you're right! I'm gonna sleep now and read some in this book. Is it okay if we all train together tomorrow ?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Our maybe they both were just hungry."Yumi said sarcastic at the end.

"Lucy ... is it okay if I sleep here with you today?"Celeste asked carefully.  
"Sure it's okay."  
I went upstairs and showed my room to her. We studied the book. There was a lot of interesting information in it.  
"Lucy! I know most of these spells in here, I just forgot them I think!"  
"Wait really? Can you please teach me!"  
"Okay , we start tomorrow but I have something for ya ?"  
"What is it?"  
"She took something from her pocket and opened her hands there was a silver bracelet.  
"I used this but I don't need it anymore so here you go." She put it around my right arm.  
"It gives you more power and energy in any battle."  
"Thank you!" I hugged her.

we read the entire book and I fell asleep on my bed. The next morning Yumi burst into my room and yelled "WAKE UP WAKE UP! TRAINING STARTS NOWWWWW!"  
I took my pillow and placed it on my head. Yumi laughed and trow my precious pillow to the other side of the room.  
"Not now, I'm sleeping come back in an hour thank you."I tried to be funny while I'm half sleeping but that didn't work.  
"I WARN YOU LUCY GET YOUR ASS UP NOW OR I DRAG YOU OUTSIDE!'  
shit I guess she's bluffing or I hope so. but she wasn't she took my legs and literally drag me out of my bed.  
"OKAY OKAY I'm awake!"  
"Good get dressed we start in 5!"she left my room and I realized even Celeste wasn't in my room. I got dresses again and went towards the beach.

"Okay everyone arrived good! First we start with 50 laps on the beach from the forest until the rocks and that you do 50 times!"  
"You've got to be kidding Kain!"  
"Sorry my dear but it's training and I'm deadly serious."

We all lined up and Celeste came next to me "Hi Lucy!"  
I smiled and we started to run, even Kain ran together with us.  
After the 25 lap it was getting tough , I was tired, thirsty, and my legs hurt and didn't want to move anymore.  
"Lu , come on you can do it! just don't stop okay."Alli said  
"But I'm tired and my legs hurt!"  
"that's a good sign go on we can make it!"  
So we did the other 25 laps and when I was done I fell down on the sand and watched to the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?"Celeste came next to me  
"Even though there are a few clouts the people above us can see us."  
"Witch people? " I asked.  
"I believe when a person dies he or she will become a star and they watch over us. Every time I needed help I used my magic A.K.A. star magic. This helps me to survive and go on even when nobody could see me."  
"But I don't see any stars it's clear daylight!"  
"Even when you don't see it it will be there , and it will never let you down."she sighed with a smile.  
"that's a really beautiful thought you've got there Celeste."  
"thanks Lucy, I'm sure you will believe it too one day when you realize that you still believe in nakama and than you'll be able to see the stars!"  
"Wait how did you know-?"  
"I had this feeling you were distant towards everyone and I've kind of eavesdropped, sorry "  
"it's okay we should get back for more training!"

first of I've started to train with Kain like I usually do.

**"Water Dragon's Roar!"**Kain releases a quantity of water towards me.  
"Open up gate of the water barrier AQUARIUS!"  
"HOW MUCH DO I NEED TO TELL YOU DO NOT SUMMON ME IN A PUDDLE"  
"S..ssorryyy. Just Attack him!"  
"Ooh I will "**WATER BEAM"**  
"Open up gate of the Lion LEO and open up gate of the Scorpion SCORPIO"  
"Long time no see Lucy!"Loki said  
Aquarius went over to Scorpio and hugged said something about going on a date with him and than disappeared.

Scorpio made a sandstorm and Kain couldn't see after that Scorpio ditched me for a date with his beloved Aquarius.  
**"WINDSTORM"**yelled Kain

but Kain was to late Loki came straight at him. Loki punches him with his fist covered in a large mass of light.( Regulus Punch). And at last "Open up gate of the maiden VIRGO!"  
"Is it time for punishment princess?"  
"No just hit Kain!"  
She left and made a hole in the ground that didn't really work.  
"**Earth Dragon's Claw!"**He punched Virgo when she came above the ground. But she reacted fast **"Chain magic"** the chains around her arms took Kain and Loki used his Lion Brilliance so he let out a large amount of light from his body and attacked him.  
Kain fell on his knees but the battle wasn't over yet.  
"Thanks Virgo, Loki."  
"you're welcome princess is it now punishment time?"

"Well Lucy, you improved."Kain gasp.I was tired and almost fell on the ground but I wasn't done yet!  
"Wait till the final!"

**"LUCY KICK!"**  
Kain decided to lay on the ground for a couple more minutes.  
"I'm sorry maybe I overdid it a little to much?"  
"No , you did great!You are a lot improved and you almost summoned 4 spirits at the same time .That's awesome, I thought you could just summon two?"  
"I didn't do nothing while I was being ignored for four months and I read in that book how I can control my magic so that helps but the main fact is this bracelet Celeste gave me.."

We took a little break after our fight and it was time for Lunch. The thing was there was still no food.  
"Guys really why didn't we get food last night now we have to go back to town." Shana said disappointed  
Of course everyone was disappointed we were all tired from our training session and now we have to go to the city.  
"Okay I suggest we change clothes first than we're gonna eat something and after that we go shopping for food and clothes for Lucy!" Yumi was excited.  
So we did what she said and were waiting for her at the boat.  
"Sorry guy I didn't found my boots."  
Celeste had a worried expression.  
"Celeste whats wrong aren't you coming with us?"  
"I want to but I never left this island before."she said shy.  
"It's gonna be okay , come on!"

It took us 15 minutes again to arrive at the beach of the city and then those freaky moment from last night flashed before my eyes.  
'God I need to stop thinking about this.'

We walked towards the city park. it was pretty big.  
"Whoooww so this is what a city now days looks like! This park is sooo big! Ooh Lucy look at that!"Celeste was happy and excited. she never saw another city than that from Spero Island .She pointed at every building and did weird stuff in front of people and scared them but they never saw her.

"So were are we going to eat ?"I asked  
"I know some good places , look over there a Snack-and-Go!"  
"What's that?"I asked  
"You never been to Snack-and-Go before?! That's a shame! They've got the best food from the hole world!"  
"It's Yumi's favorite restaurant."Shana explained.

Yumi ordered almost everything from the menu and I took Belgium waffles.  
"Aren't you hungry Lu?" Yumi asked  
"No , not really."  
"here at least taste some of this."She offered a spoon with some vegetables from her salad.I took the spoon and eat it. My mouth started to burn like Hell.  
"WA...WAT...WATR...HO...HOT!"  
"What are you trying to say Lucy? Talk properly English Please?"Yumi Laughed and the others laughed too. That were not just paprika's but Chili peppers.  
My Mouth was now on fire.  
"GOD DAMN I NEED WATER!" I ran towards the toilets and drank from the crane.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsu kept thinking about last night, the dark guild , the blond boy and Erza was right we have to find them and destroy them! But first we have to eats something he starving.  
Gray took them to this city restaurant and he ordered something for everyone.  
"Hey, ice head there is that guy again that visited our guild!"  
"what , yeah look Erza flame brain was right!"

Natsu smells Lucy's sent so that means she's had hope and you couldn't blame him. He just has a feeling that something wasn't right when she wasn't with him.

Allison said that she's going to check up on her and she went to the toilets.  
'Who was she talking about?' thought Natsu.  
The team took the table behind them so they could listen of what they were talking about.

_" you think she'll be okay?"_  
_" come on Shana of course she will and besides she needed some 'yumi' jokes!"_  
_"okay maybe you're right, now what are we going to do next? If she speaks the truth about what Celeste and herself feels that means we're in great danger,"_  
_"I know but she's stronger , she defeated me this morning;"_  
_' What? she beat the all mighty Kain that's impossible!" Yumi joked and they started to laugh._

"guys did you heard them the're talking about Luce!"_  
_"Now we need to locate the guild , where would they be? the major said somewhere in the forest but i'm not sure about that it's a wrong lead I is an Island not far from here maybe we should check it out?"Erza said.  
"Great idea but first I want to dig some information up in this town."Gray said.  
"Okay , we'll do that first and in two days we we're going to that so called Island."Lisanna answered.

The guy stood up to pay and Natsu went over to him.  
"oi, you're the guy from back at the guild , why do you have Lucy's sent all over ya? you know where she is?"  
"Listen pinky , even if I know where that Lucy girls is , why would I tell you?" He turned his back and five boys entered the restaurant, troublemakers.

"Oi , everyone listen up, when you see a blond girl let us know , we know she's somewhere around!" the same blond guy from last night said.  
" what do you want with her?" Shana yelled  
"Ow nice to see you again ." he said  
he sat with the boys in front of the door.  
At the same time Lucy and Alli came back from the were laughing but when they came in everyone looked at them and it was silence.

"Luce!" Natsu said while running towards her.  
"Ow, look who we have here, long time no see blondie! Last night was a fun chase don't ya think!" he said amused  
"So it was you!" Lucy said with an angry voice.

Lucy looked deadly serious she didn't look over to Natsu or her friends. She looked straight to the blond guy.  
"Well , Lucy I think it's time to surrender don't ya think, the game took long enough now."  
"WAIT, why should I surrender ? I don't think I own you anything!"  
"Don't be stupid now and come over here."

Shana and Kain tried to fight them or where they spearing time? But why?  
Natsu stood next to me and hugged Lucy ,she wasn't completely sure if this was a crazy dream or reality. She felt the heat of his body but still didn't hug back.  
Than she remembered why -Lisanna... She was standing a little further looking sad , furious and jealous.  
'Why would she be jealous ?'Lucy thought than she remembered the pain from last four months and felt disgusting.  
"Natsu... Please get of me!"  
"But..Luce I have to tell you something!"He said.  
Tears where almost falling from Lucy's eyes but she hold them. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone and especially not in front of Natsu.  
"Natsu!"Lisanna yelled. One of those Devil bastards caught her and now she wanted to be saved.  
He ran towards her and left Lucy again...

Celeste appeared next to Lucy.  
"Lu, RUN THERE IS SOME GREAT DANGER I FEEL IT AGAIN!"  
"I...I can't move" Lucy whispered to her so no body could hear.

_**"GATHER THE POWER OF ALL THE STARS , PROTECT THE PEOPLE AND BE OUR GUIDE!"**_ Celeste yelled. And above all expectations she appears in front of everyone. She was beautiful and shining.  
Kain, and Shana gasped ," so that's how she looks like!" Natsu and the gang looked with lots of questions to them.

"okay than,Lucy help me with this spell please, it's from the book!"  
They stood with back to back holding each others hands and a light came out of them.  
"Concentrate and focus . watch the enemy and don't forget the real enemy here!" She wasn't talking about team nastu they weren't my enemy, she wasn't talking about those five dragon slayers either. we could easily handle them without some dangerous spell , it was something else that nobody could see but what?.  
"Concentrate on what you want to see remember that even when you don't see it , it will be here!"  
"ooo Now we're scared! Blondie you couldn't come up with any better idea's ,really?" they laughed at the two but Lucy didn't care.

_**"MAGIC OF THE HEAVENLY STAR "**_  
The two gathered all our powers and launched an attack .Light flashed around the girls .but by everyone's surprise it didn't hit on those five. It went straight to the left right besides Natsu.  
"What the hell!" he yelled  
When the attack hit the invisible creature it appeared in front of everyone.  
"Watch out!" Kain jumped towards us but to late"

"That monster fell because it was exhausted by the heavenly star magic. The power was to much and This was new to Lucy so she passed out.  
" We have to get out of here , Kain grab Lu , Yumi take your god damn food with you we're leaving."Celeste demand.  
The monster had passed out by the're attack.

Kain took Lucy in his arms and Yumi took her food. they left the restaurant without looking at the 5 enemies and fairy tail.  
While Lucy still could see the worried eyes of Natsu and whispered _"Natsu, don't worry please, I'm alright"_and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says:**Guys so~ i'm curious what did you think of this chapter?This was probably the longest chapter i ever made. ^^ Go Belgium at the world cup yaayy ! :D

Amni2830:So Thankkss ! You know you were the one who always reviews on every chapter that's why i realllyyyy like you and you are also really kind to me! :3  
Coolanime14:Also for you thanks again! I hope you also love the next chapters ! and keep reviewing i really appreciate that!

Celeste tried to appeared but failed  
She gave a magic bracelet to Lucy  
Training start with a hard drill  
Still no food so up to town  
Snack-and-Go wasn't such a great idea after all  
Devil shadows keep the people as hostages to get Lucy  
Celeste and Lucy preform Heavenly star magic  
LEAVE A REVIEW  
SEE YA!  
^^


	11. Chapter 11 : Descendant

**Hi guys: I am Soo sorry! I know i said that i would update sooner. I'm not gonna lie i was to busy with work and after that i was to lazy.  
BUT I"M GONNA MAKE IT UP TO YOU i wrote in the meen time a second story.!  
I will give you a preview...**

_**The runaway**_

I had a good friend , family and live when i was little but after my mom died everything changed. My friend was gone, my dad didn't know me anymore and i had no live. I was locked up at home. I loved to sing but he also took that away from me. two friends helped me but soon i'll be alone again. It's time , i can't take it anymore._  
..._

_" see , what happens when you don't listen!"_

_His bottle of beer was empty and he throw it to the wall right next to me. Pieces of glass came into my skin. It hurts like hell. A tear came from my eye. It rolled over my cut from yesterday._  
_ ' I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry'_

_" ooh I see what your trying to do."_

_And he did it again. My arms where bleeding and I needed to go to the infirmary ._

I have to get out of here and as fast as chased isn't what i thought it would be.

"Here let me help you" i said to a little girl with dark blue hair.  
"Thank you , i'm Wendy."

"Hey little girl, want a ride?" A guy said  
" No thanks, I'll be fine with walking"  
"Sorry girl, you don't have a choice."  
a second man opened the door and caught me.  
"Hey! GET OFF ME!"

...

" god sorry , my fault!" He offered his hand so I could get up and then I saw his face clearly.

"Lu.. Luce?"

" Na..Natsu!"

" Luce is that really you!?"

**Well those were just some fragment of my new story hope you will stay tuned and give it a shot!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_**"MAGIC OF THE HEAVENLY STAR "**_  
_The two gathered all our powers and launched an attack .Light flashed around the girls .but by everyone's surprise it didn't hit on those five. It went straight to the left right besides Natsu._  
_"What the hell!" he yelled_  
_When the attack hit the invisible creature it appeared in front of everyone._  
_"Watch out!" Kain jumped towards us but to late"_

_"That monster fell because it was exhausted by the heavenly star magic. The power was to much and This was new to Lucy so she passed out._  
_" We have to get out of here , Kain grab Lu , Yumi take your god damn food with you we're leaving."Celeste demand._  
_The monster had passed out by the're attack._

_Kain took Lucy in his arms and Yumi took her food. they left the restaurant without looking at the 5 enemies and fairy tail._  
_While Lucy still could see the worried eyes of Natsu and whispered "Natsu, don't worry please, I'm alright"and then she closed her eyes._

**Chapter Descendant**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Last thing i knew i passed out in the middle of the restaurant and saw Natsu's worried expression before i closed my eyes.  
The next morning i wake up in my bed at the beach house. Shana and Alli sat next to my bed.  
"Ooh look she's up, how are you feeling ?"  
"euhm okay only a bit tired and a i have a huge headache."

Alli stood up to get me some medicine.

"Here take this , you will feel better in a couple of hours!"  
i took the pills from her hand "What happened back there at the diner , how long was i asleep?"  
"We talked to Celeste , the spell was a bit to powerful for you so that's why you passed out for 2 days long! we were getting worried"  
" i told you , you don't have to worry about me ." I smiled  
"What happened with Natsu and the others?"

"After Kain and Yumi brought you away from that place t,hat Natsu guy came to us. He was pretty worried and sad. He asked where they would take you but we didn't tell him anything."

"He also tried to follow us but Alli warned him to stay here and leave you alone but he probably won't listen. also Celeste wanted to discus something with all of us."  
"Okay, thanks guys!"

i looked at the bracelet Celeste gave me and and alli left my room so I could have some time for myself. When it was evening i went downstairs i started to get hungry. Everyone was helping preparing the meal.

" you could have called me i could help you guys" i said  
"Lu are you okay?" Yumi asked these past few days she became really friendly towards me.  
"yeah i'm fine and Alli thanks for the medicine it really helps!"

she smiled back at me. After we ate we cleaned the kitchen and went to the living room. Celeste was there waiting for us.  
"Hi, Lucy i see that you are fine ,thank god! But there is something i have to tell you, it's really important!"  
"Is it about that monster from before?" i asked  
"yeah , it is."

"Well you see, I've had these past few days a really bad feeling that there is going to happen something really terrible and you felt it to Lucy didn't you?"  
"Yess i did , but what does it mean?"

"I told you guys about that one house that's intact and those bastards that killed Jason well they have rise again. I thought they were dead but it seem that a group restarted again!"

" it means great danger! Especially for you Lucy! they still have my key and they need a stellar mage.

" So what does it mean?"shana asked  
"it means that somewhere on this island ,there base camp and they will try to catch Lucy. I know she's a lot stronger now and especially with that bracelet but still i had to ask for back up."

"wow wow wait back up who are you talking about?"I panicked 'don't be team Natsu's please don't be them'  
"I'm really sorry Lucy but they were the only strong mages here in town and i need them like right now."  
"did you ask them to come?"  
"No i didn't i was studying them and they already discovered the island they are planning to come her in two days."

i looked disappointed and mad but maybe it's for the best.

I went to bed after the meeting and Celeste came with me to my room.  
"I'm really sorry Lucy , i didn't want this to happen."  
"It's okay Celeste there is nothing you could do about it and besides i am really happy for you! people can see you!"  
"Yeah, i don't know how i did it but it worked!"

We went to sleep late that night but i couldn't sleep. I stood up to walk outside.  
"Lu... what are you gonna do?"  
"I'm just gonna go outside for a bit , i can't sleep."  
Celeste went back to sleep.

I was outside standing on the beach line thinking. In two days Team Natsu will be here, what am i gonna do , i'm not ready for this.  
I had the book with me and i practice some of the spells on my own.

"Lu , i thought we would train together with those spells?"Celeste came behind me and surprised me. She had a sleepy face.  
"Sorry Celeste , I just can't sleep and i feel useless so I thought to practice a bit."  
"You know , i'm not that tired come we will train together"  
"Are you sure you look sleepy?"

together we practiced all night and i learned almost half of those spells. Mostly it were spells with the stars like Celeste her magic. She's really powerful.  
"Lucy after lunch i want you to learn this special magic!"  
"okay, but Celeste can I ask you a few questions first?"  
"sure what's up ?"  
"Do you think Devil schadows can be the one who restarted this all again?"  
"It's possible , i think , they may have something to do with the attack at the diner."  
"I think they are those people , everything started when i was first attacked by them, they still go after me , it's like they need me for something."  
"Yeah you're right , he said something about a celestial mage but why me? they are others too?"  
"Euhm, Lucy i think i know why."  
"Well tell me why?"  
"You are a descendant of me, now i'm sure of it!"  
"Wait what do you mean , i'm your descendant?"  
"Lucy isn't it obvious , okay i may look a bit different but still , i'm almost the same, nobody could do Heavenly Star magic besides me. You are the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and we are family! "  
"You knew my mother? And what about Jason didn't he knew your magic?"  
"Yes, i knew her she was really nice and i tried to teach Jason my magic and he could do it but in some way he was troubled by something. "  
"About my mother , how did you meet her ?"I looked hopefully to her . i didn't know much about her when i was little she said her goodbye and something about kidnapping and a few months later we heard that she was killed.

"I met your mother here on this island , she came here a few years ago determent to meet me ,i think. I told her the story and everything that happened. She also told me about her daughter, she missed you Lucy. She wanted to go back to where she belonged but instead she stayed. I learned her my magic."  
Celeste began to cry, tears falling down on her cheek.  
"Celeste? What happened?"I whispered , something must have happened that's why she was killed at this place, i can't believe it!

"Layla was strong but not strong enough. We went to find my key at the intact house. We heard some strange noises but linked it to the old building. I've got a weird feeling and i think Layla felt it to. Then out of no where something attacked us. We couldn't see what it was but it wanted to kill us. And so he did. Layla was bleeding on the ground. I couldn't do anything. I grabbed her and tried to save her but the monster attacked me. I hit him with a large amount of my magic and i was empty, couldn't move and i was angry. I thought the invisible beast was dead so i took Layla again and went outside. Before i was at the beach she said to take care of her daughter and that I don't have to worry and everything will be alright."

We both were crying in each others arms.  
As we both were done i asked further.  
"That's why you knew there was some creature at the diner, you fought him once."  
"Yeppe, it's got something weird and when he's around i just know it, don't ask why, i don't know it myself."  
"I'm sorry for the crying, so i'm a descendant of you so that means i'm more powerful than the other stellar mages?"  
"Yeah, they need you for something big ,i just don't know for what."

"One last question , how come the visible spell worked at the diner suddenly and not earlier at home?"  
"I think I also know the answer of that one. I think because you really needed me back then and the spell works if people that need my help believe in me. Lucy you are my family and i will do anything to help you so i just used all my energy and preformed the spell while back at the house i wasn't that determined because there was not a great danger."  
"that sounds legit."

It was morning and my housemates are waking up. It's weird that Celeste is my family. I like the idea though because i missed that family feeling. My dad never gave me love or anything else. For him i was a bother , a problem child. I had to leave him all day long alone and I never spoke to him. Celeste is some kind of sister to me, she's sweet, she helps 's me and it's pretty weird that she's older but still looks younger than me.

we went back inside and we looked tired like hell.  
"Woow good morning sunshine, looks like you didn't have much sleep."  
"Shut up Kain i trained all night long with Celeste."  
"Well, now look at you, it's like you just lost a fight with a cow."  
"Well thank you very much"i answered.

"Here Lu, have a seat and eat something?"Shana said  
"YEAH, FOOD IS IN THE HOUSE!"Yumi was yelling from the hallway.  
"Good morning to you too Yum!"Kain welcomed her.  
"Good morning!"  
"Since when do you call her Yum?"I looked at Kain with a grin on my face.  
"Love is in the air, Love is in the air"Alli started to sing and both Yumi and Kain went all red on their faces.  
The morning was over and training started. Again those 50 laps on the beach but afterwards i trained with Celeste instead of Kain.

"Okay Lucy i will teach you this special spell,it's called _stars in the dark_ . This one is used as a light attack. You put your hands together and shut your eyes."  
I did what Celeste asked me to do.  
"Okay , now think of something important , it can be anything like an object or a person."  
'great think of something who should i pick? who or what is important to me? Mom ? yeah she is , but i didn't know her that much so maybe not. Natsu , great he pops in my head but he is important in my live or was important. HE's my best friend and i had great times with him. 'So i thought of him.  
"Now this light mass will develop in your hands, can you feel it?"  
"Yeah, it feels really powerful!"  
"It's the power of friendship and love, now open your eyes again, you can see a little light ball in your hands if you open them. then you attack the enemy with it."  
I focus on the tree and launch the tree wasn't that much damaged.  
"The more you control the spell the more damage it will bring, also sometimes i use this for some fire work or just so anyone could see it. It's really beautiful."  
When it hit the tree it didn't cause much damage but there was a beautiful light spectacle.

For the rest of the afternoon i was focusing on my spells. I wanted them to be perfect.  
in the evening we decided to come together.  
"so Shana what's up? why did we need to come together?"Alli asked  
"Because this is basically our last evening together before fairy tail will arrive tomorrow, i wanted to do something."  
"OKay , and what is it?"  
"We just gonna drink something, listen to some music and tell crazy stories!"  
"Okay sounds great with some food with it ! I'll go grab some snacks!"sings Yumi.

That night we ate a lot , drank a lot and heard a lot of embarrassing late in the night and i wanted to sleep already since i didn't sleep for some nights now.  
I left the group and said goodnight. I think they will go on for a few more hours.

I walked into my room and my window was open . That's pretty weird because i'm sure that i closed it this morning. Looking outside didn't make me wiser , there was nothing so i closed it, put my pink pajama on and went to bed. I sat on the bed to bind my hair in a pony tail.  
"Look Blondie it's done now , it doesn't take long before we will get you! but first you have to do something for us!"  
"why would i do anything for you, your the one who wanted me dead all the time."  
"Because I've got something really precious of you."

I looked at his hands , he was holding the bracelet i got from Celeste and the necklace i got of mom.  
i looked at him with disbelieve and fear.  
"give it back!"  
"Not until you go out and stop that blockade of this island!"  
"But i don't know how to stop it"  
"don't play dumb with me your a descendant from that flut wizard. Now if it's not gone until tomorrow night you'll regret it. I see you tomorrow at the rocks ,if you don't come you'll see this never again."  
He opened the window and disappeared in the night.  
I went to bed and cried all night , i couldn't sleep. 'Tomorrow Natsu and the others will be here and if i don't shut that blockade of the island something will happen. But they need me so what are they gonna do?  
The more i think about it the more i cry.

the next morning i walked to the bathroom and looked up in the mirror. I got circles under my eyes and a scar on my head from the attack in the diner.i took a really long shower and got dressed. Most of the time i wear Shana her clothes. We got the same size.I wear a pink top with a black skirt with layers. I look empty without my necklace and bracelet. I need them back it's important to me but i can't just do that. Before he left he also said not to tell anyone about this.  
I didn't put on any make-up. I don't really like it only a little bit of lip gloss and i went downstairs.

"Morning everyone." i said.  
Everyone was busy with their own business . Yumi was eating her favorite breakfast : Bacon with eggs, Kain was looking at Yumi while eating, Alli was chatting with Lauren who's reading a book and Shana greeted me back.  
"Where is Celeste?" I asked.  
"Oh she's outside waiting for fairy tail."  
"Why so? i know they are coming but it's not necessary to greet them the first minute they're here."  
"Ooh Lucy it is, Only Natsu can enter because he's a dragon slayer but the others need Celeste's help to get in."  
"Ow you mean the barrier ? So Celeste can make it disappear?"  
"Of course she can , she's the one who put it there."

Our conversation ends and i walk outside to Celeste.  
"Morning!"I said.  
"Good morning Lucy , didn't see you there. What's up?"  
"Oh i as wondering ,can you really put this barrier down?" i asked  
"Of course i can silly !"  
Time past by and there was no boat , no fairy tail. It was already afternoon and i decided to train a little more but in some way i felt watched. With every step i take danger comes closer. I'm aware about that but i'm still not careful enough, i want to get stronger and i want it now. But it's not that simple.  
Evening started and the sun goes down.

I hear voices coming from the beach.

"Come on guys this way!"  
_**BAAMM**_  
"LISANNA! are you alright what's wrong?" The male voice yelled despaired.

* * *

**Ellie says: I'm still so sorry! about the really late update well i still hope you're going to read my new story it's not online yet but it will come soon ^^**

_ FairyTail123: Yeah i wanted to do something fun in the story and well Yumi loves food. Well i chose her to like food because of her name . There was some show on TV and the guy said Yumi i love food. ;P_

_ Coolanime14: Thanks for reviewing again! I love it when some review on every chapter. ^^_

_ anmi2830: I know it has been a long time but here it is! hope you got some extra time to read my other story when i post it. ;d_

Celeste is preparing for something big  
Lucy is a descendant of Celeste  
Lucy get to know what happened to her mom  
Lucy learns a new spell  
The last night they will be alone together  
Celeste wait all day for Fairy tail to arrive


	12. Chapter 12 : Capture

**Hi, i'm back! Read, Comment and ENJOY! ;p**  
**PS: check my other story out : The runaway!**

* * *

_**Previously :**_

I hear voices coming from the beach.

"Come on guy's this way!"  
_**BAAMM**_  
"LISANNA! are you alright what's wrong?" The male voice yelled despaired.

* * *

**Lucy's story**

**Chapter 12: Capture**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Lisanna ! Are you okay? What happened?" Nastu said while walking back to her.

gray was laughing about Lisanna falling out of nowhere. He walked and then he hit something and fell just like Lisanna on the ground.

" that's what you get when laughing with others!" Erza said. Natsu helped Lisanna back up and watched in disbelieve how Erza also fell on the ground.

" What the hell?! here is some kind of wall!" Gray and Erza are touching it with their hands.

" what are you talking about ? I just walked there, there is nothing ." Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu walked further. " see nothing , now , stop playing dumb games and come here!" he yelled

" NATSU! What did you say? You think I will play a game now ? " Erza said with an anger voice .

Natsu took Lisanna's hand and dragged her further but she couldn't go further than that invisible wall.

" natsu stop pulling you're hurting me!" Lisanna yelled at him trying to get his hand off of her.

" Ju..just a little bit mo ...more eeerrrgg."" He was pulling as hard as he could.

A little back at the forest was Lucy. She heard some voices coming from the beach. It was them. She kept hiding in the bushes and glare at them.  
'So Lisanna hit the barrier ? Kind of funny .' Lucy grins at the look on Lisanna's face.

" Whatya doing Lu?!" Celeste came next to me .

" Ooh looking at Fairy tail suffering , it looks kinda funny." Lucy said smiling .

" How cruel Lucy , but you're right it's funny hahaha " we sat there another five minutes and Celeste decided to help the poor guys.

" I don't know what your problem is guys! I can walk right trough It !" Natsu said. He walked back and forth the barrier.

" shut up candle stick!" Gray yelled mad.

" Guys? I see you have a problem? What's up ?" Celeste came from a few trees laughing at their strange looks.

" You girl, you are the one from back at the snack bar!" Erza shout with an open mouth.

" Yeppe, you're right I'm Celeste nice to meet ya!" Celeste came true the barrier to shake their hands. Then she went towards Natsu who stood on the other side of the barrier to shake his hand. The looks on their faces are priceless And she starts laughing.

" H..how come you can walk past this invisible wall just like Natsu ?" Erza asked determined to get an answer.

" ooh easy I'm the one who made the invisible wall but I rather call it the barrier!" Celeste looked at their questioned faces.

" what ?! How come we can't go further than the beach line ?" Lisanna asked.

" I put the barrier up to keep this place safe, only dragonslayers and celestial wizards can enter the island." Celeste explained.

" So that means we can't enter the island?" Lisanna asked again.

" just wait for it!" Celeste made some crazy hand movements on the barrier and a part of the invisible wall Begins to shine , the light began to have the shape of a door .the barrier flashed two times. " okay, now go through the light please!"

Erza was first than gray and Lisanna After they all passes the gate The light went out.

" Welcome at Spero Island!" Celeste grins and opened her hands wide.

" Hey , You were yesterday at the diner with Lucy , do you know where she is , I do smell her scent around here .?" Natsu asked hopeful.

" yeah , I know her , she's here around somewhere !" She said while at the bushes but the blonde wizard was gone. Then she looked around for her and there she was behind the big old rocks.  
Yep Lucy moved from the bushes to the rocks.

Celeste brought them to the house and they all greeted each other.

" So pinky , nice to meet you officially, I'm Kain" he said with a smile.

" Natsu," He said short and shakes his hand.

"hey I'm going outside to get some fresh air, I feel kind of dizzy." Natsu felt sick seeing other people except the one he was looking for. Did she avoid him?

" Sure , I'm Shana by the way if you need anything just ask me ."Her hair fell down and she smiled.

Natsu went outside looking for a certain blond girl who would be around here somewhere. He could recognize her even when she would have a different hair color or anything Because he loves her And that would never change.

when he walked towards the beach he saw the blond sitting on a few rocks staring at the endless ocean.

" Luce?" He said

" Natsu? " Lucy looked surprises

" I'm sorry if I scared you , it's just I really missed you!" He ran to her to give her a big hug. There they stood hugging each other for more than 10 minutes. Those minutes where precious for the both of them. Natsu felt like he found his life back, like he was complete again. For Lucy was it the same way she felt like that moment would last forever.

"I'm sorry Luce for what happened .that I wasn't able to protect you ."

they stared in each other's eyes.

"You know Natsu... I already forgave you guys. It just hurt at that moment because I felt useless for all of you, I never had to chance to fight with you or to save anyone of you. I..I just want to be stronger so I can be the same as you know…you. I want to be strong, I just have to fight for it and train really hard."

"Luce.., I know you're not only ran away to get stronger, it's because of me and Lisanna isn't it? Don't worry it's over, it didn't work out." He said staring at the ground .

"Wh..what but why? And it's not only that, it's more I've been ignored by all of you four months long! The worst part is that the one I really cared about ignored me. My partner… you. Seeing you with Lisanna yeah it hurts but if she's the one that makes you happy then please stay with her!"Lucy was chocked.

"Luce, there is not one second I thought that you wouldn't make me happy. And I know it took me long enough to realize Lisanna was not the person who could make me happy for the rest of my life! Lucy you always make me smile, you are my partner.. my soul mate . I don't love Lisanna I just want to be with you. The moment I heard you where dead was the moment when my hole life fell down. I felt broken , empty and alone. Nothing could brighten me up and I realized that I can't live without you!" He was holding her hands but he had a present for her but the stupid he was , he left it at the house.

"This is so stupid to say but could you wait here for a sec ? I've got something for you but I left it at the house?" She had to laugh with his stupidity and stayed at the same spot.

" Sure , take your time I'll wait here, I also have something to say to you!"

" What is it?" I questioned  
"You will hear when you get back!" she shouted.  
"Aaaww come on Luce tell me now!" he clinched on the her but the more he wanted to know what she wanted to say the more she laughed.  
Yess she missed him and was finally happy to have him back at her side.

Lucy ignored him and he soon knew that he had to go get the present and then go back to hear what she had to say.

Natsu went back to the house in full speed so he could be back to her in a second.

this was the moment he was waiting for, the moment when he would finally tell her what he felt for her . That he loved her because he forgot to mention that part before but another certain blond guy was Natsu looked in disbelieve at the pair thought came in his mind. ' how could she ? So that's what she wanted to tell me? That' she got a boyfriend?' He didn't feel like looking at them so he walked holding the present that he made for her.

" so I saw that the barrier flashed ? Does it mean that it's gone ?" The strange blond guy next to Lucy said.

" no, sorry I can't do it , I can't lie to my friends because some random guy ask me to do something, although you got something of me , I don't care anymore just go!" Lucy said not to loud. Because Natsu could be back any second now and she didn't want him to hear us.

Lucy was brave to shout that to him and she didn't expect for what happens next.

" Listen carefully Blondie , if you were smart enough you had done it but , no you just had to prove wrong! Now let's skip that part and come with me" he was mad and walked over to where she stood.

"What? Aahhh keep your hands of me !" He grabbed Lucy by her hands so she couldn't do a spell than he took her keys.

" I said you're coming with me now!"

Natsu arrived at the house again looking at the ground feeling a bit off and took a place next to Alli on the couch.

"Hey, I thought you were with Lucy? Where is she?" Alli didn't understand what was going on so she asked just to be sure. She know Lucy not that long but still loves her as a great friend.

"You can ask her! She was at the beach , I told her to wait for me cuz I wanted to give a present to her and then I see her next to some blond dude . She just wanted to tell me she got together with him!" He was furious. Why? Because he loves her and he waited too long and hurt her too much.

"Blond guy? Her doesn't live any blond guy." Alli was getting suspicious and Shana heard that too.  
" Natsu? Are you sure she was with a blond guy?" Shana asked worried.  
"Well… yeahh..''

Before it all sank true Natsu understood what was going on he heard a scream from the beach. It was Lucy, he knew that sweet loving voice although that scream pained him a bit. He arrived at the rocks but there was nothing, no trace of them. He searched the place and the others arrived also.

" what was that?"

" Where is Lu?"

" What happened?"

they all asked questions he didn't had the answer for. he saw something sparkling on the ground. He picked it up and it were 2 objects .a silver bracelet and a necklace. That necklace was from lucy. Her mom gave it to her and he knew this stuff because whenever Lucy told him something he would listen, only he acted like he didn't.

**"Luce!"**

**" Lu!"**

**"Lucy!"**

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: **Okay it took me some time but here it is or should i say was? okay sorry I'm bad with jokes ;p Did you like it ?Please tell me by giving me a review!

**FairyTail123: **Thaaankkk you so much for the review! And i'm Soooo sorry for not updating soon! next chapter will be longer (i hope ) ;P  
**Naeda Beasly:** Well what happened with Lisanna in this chapter was kind off fun i think. ;p But i wanted to thank you so much because you also read and review on my other story! ^^

**Spirt Slayer:** Well here ya go the next update! lol thanks for the review! ;D


	13. Chapter 13 : Imprisoned

**Hi everyone. Sorry this chapter is not that long like the others but i liked it this way .**

**GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**i know i don't ask for help much but i need your opinion**

**I've got this review from NAeda and she asked me who is that blond guy who has been chasing Lucy all the time?**

**Well My friend asked me the same thing. I have an idea but every time i work that out it ends up blank so  
Who do you think he is?**

**Laxus ( but he's in the guild so it can't be him)  
Sting ( i don't know about that should i make him the bad guy?)**

**other...**

**Tell me !**

**What do you thinks ? Who is the blond stranger? Or who do you want him to be? **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_they all asked questions he didn't had the answer for. he saw something sparkling on the ground. He picked it up and it were 2 objects .a silver bracelet and a necklace. That necklace was from lucy. Her mom gave it to her and he knew this stuff because whenever Lucy told him something he would listen, only he acted like he didn't._

_**"Luce!"**_

_**" Lu!"**_

_**"Lucy!"**_

* * *

**Lucy's story**

**Chapter 13 : Imprisoned**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

from a far distant I heard people calling my name but I couldn't yell back. I barely could open my eyes and the back of my head hurts. The guy had me on his back and something warm was dripping in my hair. It was wet . A drop fell on the ground. It had a dark red color. I wasn't sure but then panicked , I was bleeding And it came from the back of her head.

I had no idea where I was. Am I still on the island? Are my friends looking for me? I move my head a little but it hurts too much. All I could see was a bit of blood dropping on the ground and some grass and shrubs. I think I'm in the forest. But my vision blurred little by little I couldn't see things anymore.

" I see you're awake great , now let me explain. I'm the one whose after you all this time bla bla bla I know, now here is what happens next..."

Lucy could barely hear what he had to say so in the middle of his phrase she stopped concentrating And fainted again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Guys I think it's time to go back we can't find her anywhere , we're all tired and stuff."  
"No , I don't care about you guy , I have to find her , I won't lose her again this time!"Natsu yelled.

"I think Natsu's right we will divide in groups!"Erza yelled .  
"I think I know where she is "Celeste was scared for losing another friend.  
"Where could she be?"Lisanna asked  
"In the city at the intact house."  
"You've got to be kidding me !" Shana yelled  
"What do you mean? is there something dangerous?"Gray asked  
So while walking with everyone of the group towards the town she explained it. How her friends were murdered there. How she felt a weird present.

But she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Natsu crashed against her.  
"What the!"  
"What's wrong Celeste?" Shana asked friendly.  
"LOOK!" She pointed with her finger to the ground.

A fresh puddle of blood. It wasn't much just a drub. Natsu bent down and felt it.  
"GUYS! They're close It's still warm!"That blood gave him courage to go on.

He wanted her back not in a minute , not tomorrow but right now!.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Tears won't come anymore , tears made place for anger. She was awake and was still carried by the guy. She looked around and saw big buildings. They all are destroyed. Some didn't have a roof or any walls. Toys from little kids were lying on the ground , a little doll with a pink dress and blond hair in a pony tail was all dirty from the mud.

Everywhere lied pieces from the houses, buildings , this was the middle town. The place where the fight had happened between the villagers and Acnologia. The damages where catastrophic, looking around made me sick. How could this have happened?

I was worrying about little problems but what these people had been through was far more worse than mine. I heard the story about what happened a few times now but it just felt like a story that was made up. Being here at the place where everything happened was a smash of reality. In my face.  
They had fought for their freedom ..no .. for their lives.

The guy walked towards a house. It wasn't that big but it was still intact. How could that be? I asked opened the door and went inside. It was dark in the room except on the left side. There was no one. He walked in some rooms but they all looked the same. It's like a maze. Then there was a steal door he opened it and he threw me into the room than he locked the door again. I heard some keys and than his footsteps , he was walking away.

Basically locking me up and forget about me. I couldn't cry.  
The room was dark, there was no light. After a few minutes my eyes got used to the dark and I looked around.  
Blood on the ground, It was fresh.  
'Okay starting to be scared.'

I see some chains hanging on the wall and also some old blood on the wall. It's some kind of small prison or torture room. I was that shocked that I still couldn't cry.

This can't be real? Why did I do this? if I just asked Celeste then maybe this wouldn't have happened.  
Are my friends looking for me?  
Do they even know that they caught me?  
YEs of course they must know! Natsu said he would be back, I believe in him.  
I love him.  
"Please help me!"  
'The intact house, my mom, Jason. This is the place where they both died. Mom… I miss you.'  
Finally tears came falling down. I got my breakdown. I cried a lot then I remembered something.

The spell from Celeste: **stars in the dark.**  
The spell was easy on its own but you had to control it yourself if not it wouldn't work and like now I was in this mess I had to focus.  
_'Okay Lucy focus, you can do it just focus!'_

I put my hand together and concentrate. I think about the one I love the most , Natsu.  
I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. "Shit come on why don't you work stupid spell!" I yelled.

I closed them again and hold my hands together. 'come on Luce you can do it!'  
'Wait since when do I call myself Luce? Uughh FOCUS , this is not going to work like this!'  
Another chance and it didn't work damnit what am I doing wrong. Okay this time it has to work!

I closed my eyes once again and thought about all the happiest moments in my life, not only of Natsu but about everyone Fairy tail, my mom, my friends here and Celeste. They all passed by and then Footsteps.  
'Someone is coming this way, I need to hurry up! .'

The door opened and the blond guy came in while at the same time Lucy opened her eyes and hands , there it was the same light ball in her hands this time much bigger and far more powerful than her first one.  
I looked in the eyes of the guy but he had a shield. That wasn't my target I laughed to myself, this light of magic is strong enough for something else.

My target was the air.  
I looked to above and released a huge amount of magic. With the thought of Natsu who would come to save me like he told me.  
He didn't saw that one coming. The roof was destroyed but a sparkle was visible in the air. I'm sure that Celeste would recognize it.  
I collapsed on the ground from the falling pieces from the guy had a shield so he was unfortunatly save.  
He took her body again and went to another room.  
"This girls sure is tricky , I will kill her!"

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"guys come on now let's take a break please."Alli said while bending down from tiredness.  
"No we can't! not if we want to find Lucy!"Natsu yelled  
"Hey don't yell at her flame brain , she's just tired!" Gray reacted.  
Natsu didn't respond and that made Gray feel worried.

I have to find her, I promised her I would protect her and now here I am and I didn't protect her. Stupid idiot how could I ever think that she would be with someone else? How could I be so stupid not to recognize him.  
Than a Huge sparkle came into the air that lighted all the skies. It was like daylight. For a second it didn't look like it was night but maybe afternoon then it vanished.  
Celeste looked shocked .  
"G..GUYS!"She yelled  
"Celeste what is it?!" Shana walked next to her but then stopped next to Celeste.  
""I KNOW WHERE LUCY IS!"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says: **Hi You know you guys are the best! I've got so many reviews on the last chapter! Also you can read my other story the runaway if you like. I know it starts a bit cruel but it gets better.  
Currently i also write another story i don't know the title yet but here is a preview

**Lucy travels a lot with her family and on the way she meets different kind of people but every time she has to say goodbye to them. One day she meets a blue haired girl called Levy. Soon they become best friends and they keep in touch. BUT what happens when her mom gets really sick and they move back to their home town. She will see her best friend every day but she has to say goodbye to her boyfriend. Luckily she meets another guy with a weird hair color. Pink**

**Coolanime14 :** hii! Thanks for the review and here is your update! lol ;D

**FairyTail123 :** Well here it is the next chapter hope you liked it! ;p

**Iloveallanime16:** Thanks, also i hope you liked this one ! ^^

** Naeda Beasly : **well Naeda honestly i don't know it anymore. that's were i'm stuck at the moment ;/ a few chapters from here it will be revieled who the blond stranger now is but here's the thing. First i also thought about Laxus but then again he's a member of fairy tail, i can't make him the bad guy ?! Then Sting came up but he's not a bad guy.

**CouplesAroundMeButMe : **First of all thank you so much for the many reviews! i really liked it. I know i have to work on my grammar. English isn't my native language so it's hard to add details to my story. Also i thought i know your name from somewhere and then i realized i once read one of your stories! Old friends and maybe you're right when you feel that you have to rewrite your story you just have to do it! Maybe the story will even get better! :)

**blackmagic16 :** Hii thanks for the review! and i don't know if i'm a good writer but i'll do anything to improve! Also i read one of your stories! It's called hidden pain. You are telling me that i'm a good writer but look at you ! You are awesome. Look at how many reviews, and followers you've got! any ways thanks you soo much for the compliment and the review! :D

Lucy get caught by the blond stranger  
She doesn't know where she is  
Natsu blames himself again and feels bad  
Lucy was able to cast the spell so her friends know where she is


	14. Chapter 14 : Escape

Okay guys. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LONG! ;( ;(  
I was busy with the other stories. I'll promise u guys that next chapter will be longer

**Also please vote on my poll! I want to know who you think that stupid blond dude is ! hehe **

_**Read , relax and review !**_

* * *

**Previously:**

_"G..GUYS!"She yelled  
"Celeste what is it?!" Shana walked next to her but then stopped next to Celeste.  
""I KNOW WHERE LUCY IS!"  
"Great where is she?"I said Looking at her  
"She was the one who made that sparkle , she's in danger , I use that spell as fire work but it's obvious she does it to locate herself and tell us where she is.!"  
: Let's go then , we got no time to lose!"_

* * *

**_Lucy's story_**

**_Chapter 14:Escape_**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I was standing in a big field of flowers. Green , yellow, red , white every flower had a different color. It was beautiful as I walked a bit further I saw Wendy standing with her back at me. Her beautiful hair fluttered with the wind.

"Wendy." I said but no response, She didn't even look at me.  
"Wendy!" as I walked slowly to her I put my hand on her shoulder. No sign of any movement. Why isn't she reacting?

"Wendy what's wrong?" I asked her. I'm worried and a bit scared . She turned to me with her head . Her eyes were black, there was no emotion, nor any of Wendy. This wasn't her.

"It's all your fault!" She whispered. And sissed at me.  
"Wha.. what are you talking about?" I stood there paralyzed.

"IT's ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled in my face and all the beautiful flowers around us were burning up in flames. The head was too much. I screamed it out .  
The flames grew bigger and bigger with every minute. Wendy has disappeared and Natsu stood in front of me. His body was full of flames. As he saw me suffering he walked back and forward in front of me.

"You know, it's all your fault this has happened. Like we told you before you are weak!" He walked up to where I was standing. My mouth was open and I had bruises everywhere. Those flames were from hell.

The fire was gone but I couldn't move. Natsu looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were also black like the night. This isn't him . It can't be him. Just a while ago he wanted to tell me that he loves me! I keep on convincing myself that this wasn't him. But it didn't work.  
"you're just some stupid blondie ! If I wasn't there to safe you AGAIN you would be dead! I'm tired of saving your ass! And Why? Why do I always save you? Maybe I'm better of without you! JUST BURN IN HELL!"

The flames around me got bigger again and the head was just too much that I fainted.

I slowly opened my eyes. Am I still alive? All I could see was black. There was a little light coming from a tiny space on the other side of the room. My vision was blurry. I want to rub my eyes but something is holding me back.

"Wha...what is this?" I whispered. I could barely speak and I felt pain everywhere. That fire, was that real? Natsu? He wouldn't say that right?

As I tried to move my hands again I heard the sound of moving chains. 'so I'm tight up to a wall. how do I get out?' The chains were hurting my arms but I could almost touch my other hand.

I was fully aware that I was imprisoned again but this time more seriously. Somehow I switched to survival mode and tried to take a bobby pin out of my hair. I was desperate and somehow I managed to get that bobby pin out of my hair but then an awfully sound was heard at the other side of the door. I dropped the bobby pin and cursed myself for it. The door opened slowly and that same guy who was hunting me for all those months was back. AGAIN..

I was blinded because of all the light that came into the room. I got a full vision of the room . It was round and there are chains everywhere, lots of dried blood on the wall. Some skeletons that were lying on the floor but I didn't care. I'm not scared anymore. I think it's the adrenaline.

The guy walked up to me and touched my face. I looked furious at him. I'm not afraid anymore! As I spit in his face he steps back and smirked.

"Do you really think that some lousy spit can hold me back?!" he laughed and bends down in front of me.

"NO but It was worth a try! Don't you think?" Now I said it ! It's time for some Lucy fight back!

"hahaha well nice try! Try again!" he joked but I took it serious. I spit in his face again but this time I made him furious. Steam was coming out of his ears and he kicked me.

"Now you're not laughing anymore huh? Pathetic peace of shit!" he shouted.

I slowly turned my gaze back to his and he saw a little smile on my face.  
"I don't care anymore . Who the hell are you anyway?!" I asked on a very unfriendly tone.

"Well actually that's none of your business but now you asked I shall tell you that more information is coming later when master wants to see you then I'll bring you to him."  
He looked at me and not a second he looked away. He was staring deep into my eyes. It was like a stare competition and this time I was confident that I didn't let his gaze go.

"Oh so you do everything what your master ask you? Hehe I thought you were some kind of badass." I smirked and he slapped me in the face .

But the I thought it was totally worth it.

"You know I'm starting to like you! The first time I saw you running away and shit, I thought that you where some kind of little shy dumb Blondie but to see you here having such a big mouth it totally changed my vision of you!" he laughed. And walked back to the door.

The door closed with a big bang. And there I was back sitting alone tight up on the wall. I'm cursing a lot of words in my head right now.

Celeste was going to learn me some magic tricks to unlock stuff but we never got there so I was slowly turning around to look for that stupid bobby pin. It was the only one I got.

Soon I found it and tried to take it back, That was pretty hard when your hands are tight up on the wall with these stupid chains.

'Okay Lucy easy' I put myself in really difficult embarrassing positions but somehow I managed to get the bobby pin back into my hands don't ask me why but I felt a feeling of joy coming up. My arms are just a little too short I couldn't reach the lock but then I tried again. I quickly managed to enter the bobby pin in the lock of my right hand.

My right hand was free and after a few seconds my other hand too. My writs were bleeding but I don't feel any pain. I looked at it and wipe the blood away with a piece of my clothes. The bleeding has stopped and it was time to find a way out of here.

The room was completely dark , my eyes got used to this dark but I still couldn't see a thing. I remember the little training I got with Celeste. She taught me how to make a little light source with my hand. The spell was pretty easy and in no time a tiny star in my hand gave a massive amount of light that filled the room.

I looked closely at the door. It's a door that only can be opened on one way so that was not an option. As I suspected it there was no way out . But I can't give up! I turn myself 360 degrees to scan the full room.

There was much more blood on the wall then I thought before. Some of them were still fresh and warm. Maybe this is some kind of chamber in between. Like before you get into the office of your doctor you have to wait in the waiting room before it's your turn. But in this situation I was waiting for my death.

There was no way out of this room. I look up from frustration and then I noticed that there was no ceiling.

' it looks like I found my way out!'

The wall was made of old stones so I could easily climb on. I look around and I see a grid or some opening a few meters above the door.

Why didn't I see that one before? I face slapped . I was ready to climb , I rub my hands and placed my hands on the wall. I put my fingers around the stones and lift my leg up. Carefully I grab another stone and I was climbing up.

Halfway up I looked to the ground and I trembled. The opening was higher than I thought but I need to get out. I look back up and climbed again. I reached the opening. There was a grid. I have to force it open. It was pretty damn hard to get it open, my fingers here hurting but the grid was open. I forced myself into that tiny space and I crawl forwards. Not that I can go in a different direction but at least I was gone from that dark room.

At a certain point I had to make a choice right or left?

I should take left  
NO RIGHT

MAYbe left is the right way out?

SHIT I HATE TO MADE DESSICIONS!

I'll take left and after a few minutes of crawling again I saw another grid. MY WAY OUT! I thought full of happiness.

I opened the grid. This one was easier to open.

I stood up and looked around the unknown room. It felt nice in here. An orange wallpaper was hanging on the wall and It matched with the wooden floor. There is a beautiful fireplace and On the right side of the room were bookshelves as high as the ceiling . Full of many different sorts of books. I read a few of the titles.

Magic  
Stars Assign  
Crescent moon  
Dragon Realm  
Celestial magic  
Research of the heartfilias's

I was walking next to the bookshelves and suddenly stopped when reading one of the titles.

"Research of the heartfilia's? What the hell were they doing? Why do they need to know our history?" I asked myself slowly

I take the book out of the bookshelf and I browse through some of the pages until I see the name of my mother.

'Layla Heartfilia'

'Mom? Why did someone wrote a book about our family history?.

I read a little further.

'Layla is family of Celeste who is the founder of Celestial magic. Layla is also a guardian. We don't know her powers as a guardian yet but soon we'll find out. At the moment we are observing her at this island. She's here with Celeste.'

"What the…" but before I could finish talking to myself I hear voices and footsteps in the room next to this one. Footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. I accidentally misstep my foot when I walk backwards and I hear a weird noise like something falls down. Then the door opens and 2 persons come into the room .

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: Guys the main reason that I didn't update was because I was busy with my other two stories. I want that it also have as many followers as this one! Maybe you can help? HINT HINT**

**FairyTail123:** Ooh god sorry I didn't update sooner :o I feel bad for it but anyway thanks for your opinion of the blond guy ;p

**CouplesAroundMeButMe: **Thanks for the update and yeah it's okay I really like your stories! And also for you I feel bad that I didn't update for sooo long :(

**ShugoYuuki123: **okay sorry for not updating but I love it that you think this was awesome ^^

Lucy is captured  
She fights back with a big mouth  
She managed to escape  
Lucy entered a weird library  
Found a family research book  
And maybe she is busted from escaping her prison cell

see you next time ;)

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

Love you guys! ;)


	15. Chapter 15 : The plan

**Hii , this chapter is a little shorter then the others but no worries next one is gonna be longer and better.**

**Also i like to say something to two readers**

**anmi2830 ** and **Naeda Beasly** It's been a long time i heard from you two! Pleasse let me know if you're still alive ! Seriously Then i will personally go over there to find you :P

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"What the…" but before I could finish talking to myself I hear voices and footsteps in the room next to this one. Footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. I accidentally misstep my foot when I walk backwards and I hear a weird noise like something falls down. Then the door opens and 2 persons come into the room ._

* * *

_**Lucy's story**_

_**Chapter 15 : The plan**_

The door opened and 2 guys stepped inside the room. One has messy black hair , that almost reaches down his shoulders and covers his right eye. He wears a long, black cape with golden edges that reach down to his feet. That's all I could see.

The second guy is not new to me. He's the one who's been following and torturing me.  
His blond spiky hair was shining in the light of the room. As I look closer at him I see he has a diagonal scar on his face right above his right eye.

They were walking in and talking about something. It scared me because of the fact that they don't see me. I walk a little closer but I was holding back because of a wall. It was transparent. I could see them, hear them but they can't see me.

"I actually feel guilty to punch that girl. She doesn't even have her magic to fight back!" The blond guy exclaimed as he walks to the fireplace.

"Just do what you need to do so we can save Yuki " the other boy said softly back.

"the master wants me to bring Lucy to him but when I saw her in that prison she finally had some nerves to fight back."The blond was doubting himself.

" Don't tell me you got compassion with her now. We can't back down anymore , If few ever want to see Yuki again we've got to do it."

" Maybe you're right . But Lucy doesn't even have her magic how is this fare? She can't defend herself against him?!"

" You know Sting I'm seriously doubting about you! I know it's hard but master needs her and Yukino together for the grand ritual. If they can open the portal this way , we can drag Yukino out of there just in time before it closes again!" the black haired boy yelled and slammed the door.

This way a knock was hearing. This so called transparent wall disappeared. Sting looked up and saw me with open eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape?" He was thinking to himself but actually smirked. As he grabbed my arm trying to bring me back to that prison.

"I..I euhm , what the hell was that about just a second ago? Who are you and what do you want with me?" I still had the book about my family in my hands. But I was able to lose his grip. He sighed

"Okay I'm telling you but not here! Follow me." He walked to the door and looked if anyone was coming. It was save and we ran down some hallways. Finally we walked into another room. The room was empty, just one window and there was a leak . The floor was covered with a layer of water.

He closed the door behind him, making sure no one saw us.  
" First of all I'm amazed that you could escape! How did you do it?" He was laughing but I looked dumbfounded.

"Seriously? You are the one that has been capturing me why don't you bring me back to some random cell and torture me?!" I began to yell but she puts his hand on my mouth.

" Okay shh don't talk so damn hard. I'm here because of a mission that's got out of hand. I'm Sting Eucliffe , I'm a member of Saberthooth , and that guy from before is my twin brother Rogue. Things got out of hand a while ago. This dark guild Devil shadow had kidnap some of our members. This guild is an illegal one and it's very dangerous. So Our master recommended that we need to be part of their guild , gain their trust and find our missing members."

Sting was looking sad to the ground.  
" We succeeded in gaining their trust. we also found out they killed most of our members. But not everyone. Yukino is still alive. I'll do everything to get her back. Including capturing you. I know it's the wrong thing to do but..."

I step a little closer to him. " but what do they want with me or Yukino? I don't get it? Why do they even have a research about my family history?" I was desperate to get answers from him.

"Look the only thing I know is that they've been looking for celestial spirits all over the world. They want the power of the guardians. Not everyone has that power but they found one person who does. They know that you are family from Celeste the founder of your magic. So that means you posses that special magic."

" so what do we do now?"  
" Okay this is the plan…."

Sting explained the plan and he gave me the location of where my keys are hidden. I walk through the many hallways and hid for the guards. I'm in the lair of devil Shadows. This is a place full of dragon slayers and bad guys. I opened a door 2 of them were standing there guarding the room that hides all the valuable stuff of the prisoners.

Sting would make sure there was a power off . And he did it , the power went down. The two guards where looking confused to each other then they whispered and went off to look what was going on. How dumb can you be? Leaving your post. I sneak to the door. It was easy to open it without any alarm. I walk inside the room . It was huge . Many tables full of stuff, keys, jewels. It was a treasure room. I look around some more and saw something glowing. As a walk slowly towards that thing I recognized the light around it. It was a warm feeling that gave me inside. It was the key of Celeste . I hold it in my hands. Next to it was the bracelet she gave me and MY KEYS!

Sting gave me a bag where i put that book about my family in. I grab Celeste's bracelet put it around my arm. I immediately feel the power. It makes me stronger. I put Celeste's key with my others and hide it under my skirt. It's almost time.

I walk outside the treasure room but the two guards just came back. 'Shit'  
"You! " One of them yelled But Sting came from behind and knocked them out.

"Right on time! Now you're ready?" He asked.

" Yeah" I said self confident. Although I was a little scared about what's going to happen. This has to end right now. I may be one of the guardians . I don't know what powers that bring with that position but I know that I don't want to be a part of it .

" now just stick to the plan ," That's all he had to say at last.

He grabs my arm but not too tight. As we walk towards one of the main hallways we stop by one of the big doors. This door in particularly was decorated with golden lines . Their guild stamp was drawn on it in the same golden material.

As Sting opens it the every person turns at us.  
"I found the prisoner!" Sting yelled trough the room. The room was really big. There were some members standing on the side . I saw Rogue sitting on a chair next to an old man.

"Well Sting good that you brought her here, now let me take a look." The old man stood up and we walked towards him. He had a black cape on a little shorter than the one of Rogue. Underneath he wears some blue pants and a grey t-shirt.

"hmm she looks just perfect, just like your mother" he smirked and grabbed my chin.

" What's the deal between you and my mother!" I yelled , I want answers right away.

"now now don't rush things okay, Sora bring the other prisoner. I'm Nova the leader of Devil Shadows"

" let me tell you a story" he went on as he pointed out a seat.

" Why should I listen to one of your pathetic stories?" I hissed  
"I thought you would like it, it's about you, your mother, Celeste. You know your all related to each other but did you know you all posses magic that's different then every other creature on earth?"

He was sipping of his drink and went on.

" Many years back there were this so called people they protected other worlds. You know like the spirit realm , Edolas but also the dragon realm. Those people called the guardians. They posses this special magic that helps them going from realm to realm. Celeste had that power but a long time ago she banned it and gave it to someone else. "

He walked up to me. He looks straight in my eyes. As I try to focus on something else .Zora comes back with a short haired girl. She's forced to sit on her knees but her eyes widened when she sees the twins. Also they look happy to see her back but they cannot do anything yet. As he told me earlier

_"__Now they will probably get Yukino , when they do that they gonna try to bond you two together. If you are ready and your powers are at their fullest concentrate and attack the master understand. If we do anything suspicious they gonna kill us all."_

"Aah our sweet Yukino joined the party I see, Let's begin then ." He looks back at me " sorry honey I'll continue the story later on"

He grabs my arms and take me to a large circle. I sit on my knees and I face Yukino. As I look at her she's been tortured for a while. She's really skinny and has tears in her eyes.

"Now I know you guys have the 12 zodiac keys but you don't need them. in fact you don't need any kind of magic because I have all your keys! " He was laughing as I looked confident. He didn't knew I do have my keys .How are we supposed to fight back now? Easy I wait for the right moment.

I had no time to think when a light beam was holding us in some sort of prison. This wasn't a normal one. The light took our powers away but Yukino was already empty . She doesn't have any fighting spirit left.

I try to fight it. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ALL OUR POWERS? WELL TRY HARDER! HOW DARE YOU TO HURT YUKINO SHE ALREADY GOT NO POWER!" I yelled , I had nothing to lose.

" hahaha You think , I want Yukino? She's just some distraction , Meanwhile I had her captured those two from her guild tries to catch my main goal. You"

THEN WY DON'T YOU LET HER GO?" The pain was getting harder but I resist

"I can't just let those two bastards get away with lying to me , right? This is their sacrifice they lied to me so now they lose her!"

Sting yelled and ran to Yukino but one of guild members caught him. Soon another guy caught Rogue . They did something to them and they were unconscious.

"Okay so they can get a good rest for now. I'll deal with them later." An evil laugh filled the room and I knew it was almost time.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says: **I'm actually not so happy with this chapter but i was going to update this on Sunday but then it got late again so i'll probably change this one soon. I'll sure let you guys know if i change anything .

CouplesAroundMeButMe : Hii yeah the update took a bit longer then i thought . ;P

hopeless51 : Hii euhm so here is the next chapter!

Like i said i'm not so happy with this chapter so stay tuned ! because there are some changes coming through ;P

Lucy found the 2 twins talking  
Sting caugth Lucy and tells the truth  
She grabs her keys  
Found Celeste's her key  
Lucy meet the Leader of Devil shadows  
Yukino is about to die  
The twins are caught

Bye guys see you soon!  
Make sure to review! ^^


	16. Chapter 16 : Overpower the power

**_Previously:_**

_THEN WY DON'T YOU LET HER GO?" The pain was getting harder but I resist  
__"I can't just let those two bastards get away with lying to me , right? This is their sacrifice they lied to me so now they lose her!"  
__Sting yelled and ran to Yukino but one of guild members caught him. Soon another guy caught Rogue . They did something to them and they were unconscious.  
__"Okay so they can get a good rest for now. I'll deal with them later." An evil laugh filled the room and I knew it was almost time._

* * *

**Lucy's Story**

**Chapter 16 : Overpower the power**

Sting and Rogue are unconscious and were carried out of the room, Yukino is next to me crying out of the pain. The power that comes from below it too much but I resist that this will take over my magic. What do they want to do with it? What do they want with the guardian? Why do they need me for all of this ? Heck why do they even exist? So many questions are running through my head. Do I know the answer? Obviously not.

I dare to step on my feet again even if it hurts all over my body. I don't look up or aside. I just look at the ground , to my bare feet. My boots are destroyed . I have one big surprise for them. I think to myself. I breath in and out and close my eyes.. In and out , slowly trying to ignore the power that tries to overpower me. In and out, I don't feel it anymore. I open my eyes not seeing the regular room where I was caught, not seeing those bastards watching Yukino and me suffer. It is all black.

No this is not one of those dreams I've got before in the cell. Slowly many different stars begin to shine. One by one in different colors and size. I am in space.. or it looks like space. I look around overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness , and peace.

Then a figure appears in front of me . I walk closer to the person. It's a woman , she's wearing a long pink dress and her hair was tied up. She looks exactly like me. My eyes begin to tear.

"Mom?" I whisper. But apparently it was loud enough because she heard me."Lucy honey, you look so beautiful." She says in a calm voice.

I'm frozen at my spot but I don't have to move, she came over to me. Step by step she walks closer I feel my mood lighten up. A smile comes across our faces and she hugs me.

"What is this? Am..Am I dead? I thought I overpowered that stupid thing." Tears wanted to outbreak but I didn't let them. I'm a fighter , now is the time for the battle , must stay strong! That's what Celeste once told me while training.

" No you're not dying Lucy! In fact you are now powering up! You are now mastering one of the hardest spells as a celestial spirit ..or should I say guardian!" She smiles a little and strikes my hair.

" But I don't understand all this? What is a guardian supposed to do?" Mom grabs my arm and we walk in a direction. Not that it matters to where because it all looks the same. " A guardian is supposed to protect the gates to the other realms. You know the spirit world, there you summon your spirits from. But there are many other worlds out there. " She explains it in her calm voice that once used to make me fall asleep. Every time I woke up with a bad nightmare she picks me into her arms and sing a song.

" You mean like the dragon realm? I saw Celeste sent a dragon away when I first met her." Mom had to laugh about what I said apparently that was funny to her." How is it going with Celeste?" I look at her with frowned eyebrows. That's right mom used to be friends with Celeste, I almost forgot." She's doing fine , She's a really good friend!" I said enthusiastic.

" Lucy, now we don't really have much time now but I'm so happy to see you all grown up! So we shall gather all our powers and combine as one!"

"Mom? What are you talking about? I have so many quest…." Before I could finish my spirits appear in front of me. One by one they make a circle around me. An Orange light glows around them.

" What's happening?" I asked to no one in particular but it was Loki who answered." It's time princess! We all have your back." I stood there dumbfounded what are they talking about? What am I supposed to do now? But in seconds I feel the power that they've send to me. Every inch of my body tells me to release this kind of power but I waited. I wait till the right moment. I close my eyes Concentrating again. Focusing on what's important. I didn't learn much the last couple of weeks but I learned one think again. Trust yourself ! Don't be shy to make a ruckus of the shit that's happening all around you. It is time to let them see what I've made of. They think they can catch me? Take my powers away? Get my guardian powers so they can release some dragons in this world to destroy it?

NO not today! Not with me! Nobody's messing with the new Lucy!

I open my eyes And I'm back in the room. I look around but everyone looks stunned . But then I realize it .The doors are open and…and My friend.s. they've come to rescue me! Not that I need them or anything, I can handle this by myself perfect .

I smirk and then " Power of protection! Thousand stars!" I yell and the power within me that I've got from all of my spirits and my mom released in just a second. The room is filled with the same warm orange glow that my spirits had. Nobody could see a thing and I turn my head over to Yukino.

"Yukino! Are you okay?!" She's lying on the ground like she's in a little cocoon. She got scratches and bruises everywhere but right now I just wanted to know if she's doing fine." Lu..cy " She turns her head and looks at me" You saved m life..thank you.. I'm fine!" she was crying a little . I could tell from her red eyes. I offer her a hand to stand up but she has no energy.

The orange glow is slowly drifting away. Like a cloud of rain that moves and the sun comes trough. Maybe that's a bad compare but it's the only one I can think of at the moment.

I can see the room again. Most people are lying on the ground. My friends who had been standing at the door covered their eyes , faces and body. One thing that stand out is that they weren't hurt like the others. Many of the people in this guild were crying out loud of the pain that's eating them up alive. I don't know the power of this spell but it was a serious one.

At the back I see the master of Devil's Shadow lying on the ground. But he's resisting the power. Yeah he's hurt but how come he still can laugh? He's laughing his longs out. What is this a joke for him?

HE's getting up slowly but hold his hand over his belly. " You..you think that you can defeat me ? Stupid little Fairy! I'll get you and when I will I'll tear you apart and that stupid friend of yours too! But maybe I can do that now?" He's voice is sour .

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a more demanding way. Natsu came from behind me looking around who's been missing.

"Guys, Where's Celeste?" Natsu asks. I turn myself and look around for Celeste . She's nowhere to be seeing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled in a more frustrated way. When is this all going to end? I feel my anger boil slowly getting ready to burst out.

I feel a hand coming up on my shoulder. It feels nice, calm and peaceful. I turn my head to see Natsu. "Sorry for not coming earlier." He whispered in my ear just hard enough so only I could hear it. I smile came up on my face. "It's okay you're here now."

How can I laugh? I mentally face slapped myself there is no time for distractions not when Celeste is in danger!

I see Yumi and Kain walking towards Yukino. There helping her up and walk away from those bastards. Then 2 figures walk down the hallway behind us. It was Sting and Rogue.

"Guys, You're awake!" I shout out. I see Natsu looking strangely at me but then he got a fully mad face. Sting walked in front of me but before he wanted to say anything Natsu broke out. " STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM LUCE!" HE still thought that he's the bad guy who's been following me for weeks. Okay yeah he followed me but he's not bad.

"Natsu please, you can trust him. He helped me escape and besides he was forced to do all this stuff." Natsu still didn't get it but decides to leave it alone.

Sting saw Yukino who was being carried by Kain and Yumi. He ran over to them and took Yukino from them. He carried her bridal style. " Lucy is it okay that we talk later? We have to bring Yukino in safety? " Sting asked with Rogue behind him."Sure we will handle this just go and be save!" They walked out the door , thankful that all this was done. But it wasn't for us. Celeste is still captured ."She can't be far" Allison said. I trun to her in confusion. " Well before we entered this room she was right next to me so .." Allison was cut off by Shana " So that means that she's still in this building !"

"We have to go look for her" Kain said and folded his arms." We shall split up in groups so we can find her faster!" Erza demanded We all turn to each other and divide in groups. Yumi , Kain and Allison went together and walked away towards the second floor. Erza, Gray and Lauren went to the basement . Maybe she's held as a prisoner. And at last I stayed here with Lisanna and Natsu. I'm not that eager to work with her but this is for Celeste! We turn around so we can inspect the room. But one thing wasn't right. "gu..guys? " I ask shaky.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu came to me worried. Thinking that something was wrong with me. " Where is Nova?" Both of them looked weird at me like I said the dumbest thing in the world. " Who's Nova?" Lisanna asked with her sweet girly voice. When I hear her voice I just want t puke. She makes me sick. Although I don't want those feelings. I just want to befriend her but she doesn't accept me so what else should I do?

"Nova is the master of devil's Shadow." I said while not showing emotion. There were a few seconds of silence and Natsu burst out of laughter."Why are you laughing like that?" I said annoyed.

"Nova ? haha what's that for a silly name for a guild master!" Natsu was lying on the ground from laughing and that made me and Lisanna laugh to. How can someone laugh that hard in a situation like this. I turned around to look for clues . Where did he run of? There is just one door in this room . And were standing in front of it the whole time.

I see some statues on the other side of the room. Maybe there's some secret passage way like in the movies. There are a total of 6 statues . Each on represents something else , another animal. I touch on of the statues but nothing is happening. Lisanna saw what I was doing and thought the same. She came towards me wanting to talk to me." Lucy ca..can we talk?" She asks shyly . I didn't answer . What was I supposed to do or say? " I..I'm sorry that you left because of me. That I took Natsu away from you. " She said " I was not trying to steal him from you or at least not anymore."

"But then why did you? I don't blame you for any of this Lisanna but the fact that the whole guild ignored me, the fact that Natsu just talked to me to kick me out was horrible." I walk towards the next statue . " Lucy you know , the time I was with Natsu were fantastic.." Okay why is she rubbing this into my face? I ask myself" ..But in that time I realized that Natsu didn't have feelings for me. All the time he was thinking about you. How would Lucy be? Is she save? Lucy would definitely like this! I ended our relationship. One day I hope to find a guy that thinks that way about me." Lisanna looks dreamily at the ceiling.

I stop with examine the statue and turn to Lisanna. " One day you'll find the right guy! I believe that." I rest my hand on her shoulder and she hugged me. "Thanks for listening Lucy! At first I thought I hated you but actually you're a nice person! " I had to smile at what she said. It makes me happy not to be mad at her anymore. I look over her shoulder to see Natsu touching the statue that looks like a dragon. And then every statue their eyes began to shine. A door opened and we all looked at the passageway that appeared.

"Good work Natsu!" I praised him but I don't think he knew what he was doing.

We walk to the passage way. It was rather small to walk trough. We squeezed ourselves in this tiny space . Natsu went first then me and Lisanna behind me. and finally at the end of the tunnel was a light. Another room.

Natsu stopped before I could step out. His jaw dropped. "NATSU move! What do you see?!" I asked annoyed. But he was holding me back. Why is he holding me back? " It's better if you just don't see this." He said with a straight face and looked at the horrific view he saw that was in that room.

* * *

**Ellie says:** I know i know it's been a long time i'm sorry! I try to keep it up next time really i'm sorry :(

**Iloveallanime16 :** thanks for the review! I'll post sooner next time i have a few ideas for the next chapter ^^

**CouplesAroundMeButMe:** hehe yeah i'll try to update sooner next time too ;) thanks for the update hope this chapter is better then the previous one!

**Coolanime14:** eugh another person that i let down -_- i'm sorry for not updating sooner but i'll try next week for the next chapter! Hope this will work out :p


	17. Chapter 17 : Trapped inside

_Lucy got attacked by Nova the leader of Devil's shadow. She tried to save Yukino and she did. Natsu and the others enter the room where Lucy was captured. but it seems that Celeste dissapeard. The team decided to split up in teams to find her._

**_Teams:  
_**_Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu-The room were Nova was last seen_

_Allison, Kain and Yumi- second floor_

_Erza, Gray and Allison- basement_

_Shana was left alone_

_**Previously**_:

_We walk to the passage way. It was rather small to walk trough. We squeezed ourselves in this tiny space .Natsu went first then me and Lisanna behind me. and finally at the end of the tunnel was a light. Another room. _

_Natsu stopped before I could step out. His jaw dropped. "NATSU move! What do you see?!" I asked annoyed. But he was holding me back. Why is he holding me back? " It's better if you just don't see this." He said with a straight face and looked at the horrific view he saw that was in that room._

* * *

_**Lucy's story**_

_**Chapter 17: Trapped inside**_

_(Author's note: Sorry for the long wait . I'm really sorry and please don't mind the spelling mistakes , i haven't checked that yet ;s)_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Natsu just move away and let me see!" I pushed Natsu to the front but he was stubborn. He didn't want to move from his spot. It looked like he was frozen at his place. I don't know what it is but if it makes Natsu that scary then it must be something huge. Natsu stepped slowly forwards. And I could enter the other room. I stopped right next to Natsu . I look around to the horror in front of my eyes. This can't be happening? My eyes grow really big and I probably have a really terrified expression. This was scary and not normal. How can anyone do this? I took a deep breath and I almost couldn't breathe out. Natsu saw that and he grabs my wrists and pulls me into a hug.

Tears ran down on my cheek as I whispered "what the hell is this..." I was shaking but Natsu helped me to keep me steady. " shh it's okay.. You're okay, he's gonna pay for this." Natsu was mad or rather beyond mad. He was furious but stayed calm for me. I cried at what I saw but I forgot about Lisanna.

I don't like her that's a fact but this was just horrible.

I look around, we were standing in some sort of cave. Water slowly drops on the side of the walls. There were cages everywhere. Small prison cells on each side of us. The cells weren't empty. NO, they were full of people handcuffed on the wall. They barely wear clothes, and are that skinny that you can see their bones. The prisons weren't big.

Only two normal stalled humans could fit in. But those weren't humans. On every cell there is a huge lock. A lock with a celestial symbol on it. In front of every prison there was a small box. I approach on of the boxes. In the box was small collection a celestial keys. I closed my eyes for a second. These humans in theses prisons are all celestial wizards. They are injured and starved. They don't even give a glance at us. Men and women even children are one by one locked up.

We slowly walked further. For some of them there was no hope, others looked dead. I turn to a cage on my left. A woman around the 30 was looking at me. She was breathing really slowly. "Help me" She whispered with almost no breath. I was shaking. These prisons are locked up, Natsu tried to break them with his magic but he failed. The more he tried the more he got exhausted.

"Natsu , take it easy!" I hold Natsu from behind before he hurts himself more. "Don't hurt yourself, there is probably another way." I tried to believe that myself.

There was another woman in the same prison. "You have to get out of here." She said slowly. "What are you talking about?" Lisanna said. She stiffened. Probably because she's also scared. I never really looked at her. She had beautiful long hair that was now wet from the water that drops of the wall.  
"Soon there will be a ritual, they found the right persons. They will offer us all to create the gate to communicate with the different realms. You and Celeste are the last guardians, the only one who can travel trough those gates. If you two die, that magic will be released."  
The woman stopped talking for a minute. "Then we come in-the other celestial wizards -We are all part of something bigger then ourselves.

Nova drained our magic away just to find the second guardian. Now he found you but he can use us our last strain of magic to open the realm. Then we will all be dead. Please run away while you can, forget about us!"

I watch the woman who's tearing apart from misery. I can't let these people die in rotten cells. I can't run away from them, "this isn't over yet, I'm not gonna run away, we are going to fight Nova and defied him!"

"Lu-cy" Natsu whispered. I frowned my brows and I'm determined to go on. Celeste is somewhere out there waiting for me. I got to show her-everyone- what she learned me. Now I get it, she didn't only learn me the magic of the stars but also the magic of the guardian. There is a way to stop all this and I'm going to save her, save everyone from this place!

"What happened to your keys? Why are they in these boxes?" I asked the same woman. "They keep our keys in those boxes to weaken our spirits. We can't get the keys in our cells because of some sort of spell. Even the locks have a spell on them. There is only one way to open them, and that when Nova is dead! From time to time he comes to get some wizards and brings them to another room. We don't know what happens there but they scream a lot. We never see those people again."  
The woman was grieving. She was holding up her tears for us but there is a huge sadness behind her eyes.

I bend down to be at the same level as her. "What's your name?" I whisper. "I'm Eriko" She said hesitantly. "What happened?"

"I was captured after I had a fight with my husband. He and also our little girl had been caught and put in this prison cells. They…they took them away from me." She broke into tears but there was no way I could comfort her. I thought for a minute about the words I was going to say.

"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing, I mean even after that fight your husband still loves you. They may be taken away but that doesn't mean anything. I'll make sure to get them back to you. We will fight Nova and free everyone from this nightmare! "

"Thank...you." she whispered in between her cries. I got up again and glanced at Natsu. With one nod we understood each other - forgetting lisanna's presents' again - walked through the long cave.

The cave was huge and the further we went the more people we say in the cages. The smell got worse. I bet some of the people were dead. It was a sad view. I made sure not to scan the room and just look at one point in front of me.

"G-guys sorry I...I can't go further."Lisanna broke and fell on her knees. This is not the time now. I sigh and walked up to her, I bend down and took her hands. She looked directly in my eyes. 'I can't stand her 'was the thing going through my head. "Lisanna, don't be scared. Don't look at the people just look in front of you. Look at me or at Natsu. "I stopped for a second." We are going to protect all these people, but we have to stay strong. I'm sorry  
if I didn't pay attention to you. I know you're scared but let's face this together okay?"

I offer her my hand. She looks up and reached out to it. We got up again and we went together to the end of this endless going cave.

We finally reached something that looks like an end. There is a door that leads to the other room that Eriko was talking about.

We tried to open the door that is connected with the unknown room. Natsu bashed the door open and fell forward into the other room. Again this was over our expectations. Can this get any more worse? My jaw dropped of the view in front of me but I kept strong.

We were standing in a huge chamber. The walls were white and dozens of beds stood next to each other. On every bed lays a person, not just a regular person .No all celestial wizards. We walk down a stairs that leads us to them. I was shocked as I walk to one of the beds. There was a girl lying, she has curly brown hair and wearing hospital clothes. She was beautiful and she looked like someone I know.

I touched her hand but it was bitter cold. Her body was covered full of wires that connected to a machine next to her bed. That machine was connected to a much bigger thing that stood in the middle of the room.

I knew all these people were Celestial wizards, I can feel their powers draining away. They where 5 rows of hospital beds and in every row they were a total of 10. So all those 50 people were caught by this evil group and trapped with wires. My anger boiled in me, not waiting anymore to explode. "Some of them are dead." Lisanna whispered as she touched a hand of another girl. She shrieked away.

In some rows there were empty beds, and on the left of the room there was a huge container, so that's where that smell comes from. My tummy started to turn and Natsu and I walk to the middle off the room. There was a huge cylinder, and then it lights up.

Celeste's body appears in that cylinder and I made a small yelp. "You really thought that you would get rid of me that easily?" The voice of Nova echoed through the whole room. Where was he? "YOU BASTARD GET DOWN HERE AND RELEASE CELESTE!" Natsu also couldn't control his anger.

Then a light came in front of us and Nova appeared in front of me.

* * *

**Yumi , Kain and Alison on the second floor**

Yumi and Kain walked next to each other and Allison was walking behind them. She was thinking to herself. Why was she put in this group? Kain is sulking all over Yumi . Like literally do they even know I'm here?' Allison thought.

"Stop!" Kain said at a moment and he stopped with walking. Yumi turned around to face Allison. "What is it?" Allison whispered. "I thought I heard something."

They slowly walk a little forwards to see some guards. There were a total of 5 guards and the whore a grey/blue uniform. "On three!" Kain whispered.

"1…..2…3" all three of them whispered before their attack.

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR" Kain was running first and with his attack he swiped 2 guards on the ground. They try to stand back on their feet but every time they try they fall right back into the puddle of water. Kain was laughing on the ground. He loved that little trick of his.

"Time for a little action!" Yumi grinned and also released here powers ,"Silver Ray!" Yumi's necklace that has the symbol of a skull with a snake winding transformed into a spear.  
She took out another guard. Her spear pierced trough the guard and he fell down unconscious.

Allison on the other hand walked in front of on of the guards and just stood there with her eyes closed. "Illusion Create!" The guard in front of her simply fell on the ground and hugged his legs. She created the illusion by scanning her enemy and find his biggest fear so she can re-create a scene where he has to face his fear.

"Illusion Fish!" Alli yelled and a giant fish appeared to attack the last guard. The fish had bright colors like blue and yellow. It didn't look creepy or horrific, no it looked cute. The guy ran away. Yumi saw from the corner of her eye what happened and was also dying on the ground from laughter.  
"What? What's so funny?" Allison asked confused.

Kain and Yumi were still laughing on the ground. "Damn ,I….I can't breathe anymore" And Yumi began to laugh again. "Come on guys ! What's so funny?" Alli was getting mad and formed fists with her hands and frowned her brows. "You… you let a giant…. A giant fish appear and—" Kain was talking between his laugher . He wouldn't dare to look at Yumi or yet he would laugh harder. "He.. He's saying that you let a fish appear and the guard run away from a stupid fish."

Allison couldn't stand those two idiots and slammed her fists against their heads. "That's because you laugh with my illusion!" There was almost steam coming out from her head.

* * *

**Erza, Gray and Lauren at the basement**

"GRAY GET DOWN!" Lauren yelled, they were attacked by a few members a Devil's Shadow. Erza changed in her Heaven's wheel armor. She summoned a large amount of swords and launched then at all the guards. There were roughly more than 40 members of Devil's Shadow in the basement. It was a large room with no other entrances. They expected them to go this way, to lure them into a trap.

Gray took of his clothes, standing with nothing else but his underpants. HE was ready to fight and grinned. "ICE MAKE: Lance" Curved ice lances shoot towards the enemy. Some of them withdraw but one stayed strong and got up again.

"You think you're so full of yourself hunh! Ash dragon's roar!" The guy had dark spiky hair. He wears a red shirt and black trousers. He has this devils smile and an aura that says 'stay away'.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD" Gray was able to dodge his attack with his shield. Erza was fighting the other members with her dancing blades.

Laura was watching the other two. They were amazing! She never saw magic like that. "Oii , little girl what are you staring at! ATTACK ME!" A man with white hair approached Laura. But she wasn't used to fight others only in combat training. 'You can do it Laura!' She told herself. And there she goes.

"Scream of the sonic Dragon!" a hard scream of a high frequency came out of Lauren her mouth. She was screaming so hard that the guy in front of her fell on his knees with his hands on his ears. Gray and Erza did not suffer from her scream.

They fight on but their enemies seems to increase with the minute. "Something's not right here." Lauren mumbled. She watched the fights of Erza and Gray and noticed that their enemy does the same movements. She slowly turns to every person in the basement. She scanned them one by one, until she found what she was looking for. A guy was hiding behind a corner watching the fight. Secretly he was part of this fight. He increased himself in different forms and attack them.

"Sonic dragon's Claw!" She approached the guy and attacked him. He fell forwards but Lauren slapped him in the face back against the wall. All his doubles disappeared.  
"ICE MAKE LANCE"

Gray and Erza were about to attack there opponent but that changed. Erza's swords hit Gray and Gray's lances hit Erza. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GRAY?!" Erza was mad, really mad. She could kill someone at this moment.  
"I SWEAR IT Wasn't ON PURPOSE! BESIDE YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR SWORDS!" Gay feared for his live but was also attacked by her.

"Guy's…GUY's" Lauren yelled. "What?" Gray and Erza responded at the same time after they let go of each other.

"We got to move, now!"

* * *

**Shana**

"How can those bastards leave me out like that? I swear if I see them again I'll kill all of them!" Shana was mad, mad that she was let out the team. When they were making the teams to split up they didn't include her. Why not? Was she invisible? Was she not good enough? 'I'm the one that always holds this group together and they pay me back like that?!'

Shana stumbled through the many halls in the house. She didn't know where she was going nor where she came from. She was lost, but didn't care.

"Hey, You!" A guy's voice ran through the hall but Shan couldn't see anyone. She walked further and saw two guys holding a girl. "Sting, Rogue? What are you still doing here?" She asked. The boys sweat dropped. "We are lost." Sting said while looking at the ground. He was caring Yukino in his hands, she was wounded and sweating. "How come you are lost? I thought this is where you lived?" Shana snarled at them.

"Yeah but somehow the walls moved. It sounds crazy but this ...this house is like a giant maze that changes every time."

"Shana I have to tell you something very important!" Sting said suddenly on a serious tone.

After what Sting said, Shana forgot about what she said about the group. If it is true what he said she needs to inform Lucy and Natsu about it. They have to know before they are going to do something that will regret them.

Shana runs through the hallways, she used her good sense of smell to locate the others. "If they don't know this on time, they will...they will all die!"

* * *

_**Author's note**_

_**Ellie says: **_I'm soo sorry evryone, i left this story aside and that was wrong. The thing was i didn't knew how to go on with it. But suddenly my friend had an idea and tadaa the next chapter was born! :D  
It's not done yet so i need to change some parts but i couldn't let you wait much longer with that cliffhanger :)

**CouplesAroundMeButMe:** I'M SOO SORRY! I have problems with my grammar i know but i'm not able to find a beta :( sigh I'm glad with your review and you as one of my favorite readers i feel extremely guilty about the long update sorry. :s

**Coolanime14:** Thanks for your review ^^

**hateme101:** You've got me there ;p i know . I'm not able to change that yet. and i'll probably have a lot of spelling mistakes here too :/

To everyone out there reading this story, I'm sorry , i hope you'll keep reading it. This girl was stupid to let you guys wait for like forever. I didn't even say HAPpy new year!


End file.
